


A vida de Harry James Potter

by dgeofisica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Child Abuse, Slavery, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgeofisica/pseuds/dgeofisica
Summary: A vida de Harry muda quando uma pessoa aparece na porta da casa dos seus tios no dia do seu aniversário de 11 anos.





	1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Aqui somente a ideia da história me pertence, todo o resto (personagens e etc) pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

Esse é um UA, conterá escravidão, slash, veela-bound e etc, se não gosta não leia! Irei começar no primeiro ano e seguirei até após a derrota do Lord das Trevas, provavelmente muitas coisas serão parecidas com o livro, mas lembre-se que este é um UA. Está é minha primeira fic, então por favor me digam o que acham e se devo continuar.

Postei primeiramente essa fic no FF.net, me decidi postar aqui também. Tenho 11 capítulos prontos, porém estou reescrevendo-os.

 

Capitulo 1

Harry aprendeu cedo as regras: ele não deveria fazer perguntas, não deveria encarar os adultos, não deveria falar se não falado antes, não deveria contar o que acontece em casa. Essas eram suas principais regras para uma boa convivência com os Dursley.

Somente quando começou a escola, ele aprendeu que fora de casa seu nome era Harry James Potter, enquanto que em casa seu nome continua sendo Aberração. Ele ainda tem as marcas dessa lição.

Há muito tempo ele deixou de ter esperanças de que um dia seria resgatado, Harry estava conformado com seu destino nas mãos de sua família, afinal ele era uma aberração que não podia fazer nada certo e com isso veio a certeza que mesmo que um dia saísse da casa de seus tios, ninguém nunca poderia amá-lo por quem ele era.

Acordando no dia 31 de julho como um dia qualquer, não o dia de seu aniversário de 11 anos. Afinal já tinha muito tempo se acostumado com o tratamento de sua família em relação a ele, a aberração passaria a fome e sofreria com o abuso verbal e físico. Por isso ao raiar do dia do seu aniversário ele já estava fazendo o café da manhã para seus parentes apesar de saber que ele provavelmente não teria permissão para comer nada feito por ele.

' _Afinal, Tio Valter ainda estará furioso pelos acontecimentos recentes do zoológico... Como se uma aberração pudesse sentar-se na mesa com a família e comer como uma pessoa normal.'_  pensou Harry lembrando que no aniversário de Dudley deste ano como não havia ninguém para ficar com ele, ele foi com os tios, o primo e um amigo para o zoológico. E acidentalmente soltou uma cobra em cima do seu primo.  _'Espero que o Tio Valter já tenha se acalmando nessas últimas semanas, não preciso de mais nenhuma surra por algo que não tenho certeza e fiz ou não.'_

"Aberração, espero que tudo já esteja pronto" gritou Tio Valter descendo as escadas, como um dinossauro desajeitado, apesar de Harry achar que ele mais parecia com um porco.  _'Com aquelas banhas que não cabem em uma cadeira normal, aquele rosto rosado que quase não era possível ver seus olhos e aquele bigode que cobria quase todo o lábio superior ele mais que parece com um animal mesmo'_ pensou Harry acabando de pôr o bacon na mesa com o resto que havia feito de café da manhã.

Enquanto seu Tio começava a se servir ele ficou observando o resto da família descendo para o café da manhã. Primeiro sua Tia Petúnia desceu, já pronta para ficar no quintal observando tudo que acontece na rua para poder fofocar com o marido depois. ' _Minha família parece mesmo um zoológico. Olha lá tia Petúnia com aquela cara de cavalo e pescoço de girafa, já Dudley parece uma orca em miniatura'_

Enquanto Harry servia o café da manhã aos seus tios e primo a campainha tocou.

"Menino," gritou tio Valter quando a campainha tocou "vá abrir a porta!"

Enquanto passava pelo corredorzinho que levava para a porta da frente olhou para a porta do seu quarto, ou melhor para a porta do armário que serve de quarto para ele ' _Afinal Dudley tem tanta coisa que necessita de dois quartos e o quarto de hospedes somente tia Marge e os amigos de Dudley podiam usar e não é como se uma aberração tivesse direito a dormir em uma cama e ter um quarto.'_ pensou Harry com amargura.

"Sim" disse Harry quando abriu a porta para uma senhora com uma capa preta, um coque, óculos e aparência rigorosa.

"Bom dia! Estou aqui para conversar com o Senhor Potter e sua família, se possível." disse a senhora severa, escondendo uma demanda em um pedido educado.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo ele sentiu a mão do seu tio apertando dolorosamente, mas imperceptivelmente o seu ombro, o lembrando do seu lugar como aberração dentro dessas paredes.

"Saia da minha casa, não queremos nada com você e ninguém de sua laia aqui." disse tio Valter a mulher e, Harry percebeu, começando a ficar perigosamente vermelho de raiva. Com um estremecimento interno, ele maldisse essa senhora que com toda sua certeza acabou de fazer com que ele ganhasse outra surra de seu tio.

"Por favor senhor Dursley, posso entrar para não ter que conversar sobre isso aqui?" disse a mulher rigorosa. Valter Dursley percebendo que os vizinhos poderiam estranhar essa visitante, e ser algo estranho era o medo dos Dursley, _‘por isso nunca poderiam gostar de mim, sou o mais estranho de todo’_ , relutantemente levou a mulher rigorosa para a sala onde Tia Petúnia estava assistindo TV.

Quando Petúnia viu a pessoa que entrou na sala com seu marido e sobrinho, como Valter não havia soltado seu ombro por causa da raiva, empalideceu lembrando da última visita da mulher há mais de vinte anos atrás. Depois que todos se sentaram com Harry ainda não sabendo porque ele tinha que permanecer e não ir embora e começar os seu deveres diários na casa, a mulher rigorosa voltou a falar:

"Senhor Potter, como você deve saber você começará a frequentar Hogwarts nesse próximo ano letivo" começou a discursar a mulher como uma professora "por isso estou aqui. Eu sou a Minerva McGonagall, professora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, vou te levar ao Diretor Albus Dumbledore para esclarecer certos detalhes relacionados a sua herança antes do início do ano letivo que você precisará saber e amanhã alguém o levará ao Bec..."

"O QUÊ?" gritou Harry levantando-se do sofá e esquecendo-se de suas regras "Magia, bruxaria? A senhora é louca?"

Percebendo que não havia como negar para o sobrinho nada e não querendo que ninguém descobrisse o tratamento dele em casa, Petúnia começou a falar, como a atriz que ela era, com a voz embargada, porém Harry não se enganou. Ele viu o brilho de advertência em seus olhos e naquele momento se arrependeu profundamente de ter explodido. _‘Isso irá doer mais tarde’_

"Desculpe Harry, mas quando você chegou eu tinha acabado de perder minha querida irmã para esse mundo louco que nada entendia e não queria perder você também, por isso não toquei nesse assunto. Mas Lilian era uma bruxa e você, pelo que parece é um feiticeiro" disse Petúnia.

"Então você está falando que eu sou um feiticeiro e que eu vou estudar em uma escola de magia em um mundo mágico" disse Harry como se fosse muito difícil de entender, e na realidade para ele era.

"Por que a Senhora não vai para a cozinha com Petúnia tomar um chá, enquanto meu sobrinho se arruma e eu vou trabalhar, pois já estou atrasado" disse Valter olhando para Harry com raiva nos olhos.

A Professora não percebendo nada de errado seguiu Petúnia para a cozinha. Quando Valter ouviu as duas começarem a conversar ele agarrou seu sobrinho pelo cabelo dando joelhadas no estômago até Harry ficar sem ar. Harry já acostumado e sabendo que seria pior se ele fizesse algum som sofreu em silencio.

"Aberração se eu descobrir que alguém do seu mundo ficou sabendo sobre o que acontece aqui, você saberá o que verdadeiramente machuca." sussurrou tio Valter no ouvido de Harry "E você se vira para pagar qualquer coisa lá, eu não pagarei nada para sua educação de anormal!" e abaixando ainda mais o volume de sua voz ele continuou “Quando você voltar, receberá a maior surra que já sentiu Aberração!”

E assim Tio Valter saiu para trabalhar e Harry foi pegar sua melhor roupa de segunda mão (antiga roupa de Dudley) e voltou a cozinha onde tia petúnia estava contando a Professora McGonagall sobre a falta que sentia de sua irmã e como tinha ficado feliz que Harry estava crescendo com ela. Se Harry não a conhecesse como ele a conhecia teria acreditado como a Professora no que sua tia estava falando.

"Estou pronto" anunciou Harry.

"Senhor Potter aqui tem um pedaço de corda." começou a Professora levantando-se aproximando-se dele e mostrando uma corda de aproximadamente 10 cm para ele. "Isso é uma chave de portal ativada por senha, o que significa que quando eu disser a senha ele nos levará ao escritório do Diretor Dumbledore. Você só precisará lembrar de não soltar a corda até chegarmos ao escritório. Pronto?"

"P-Pronto" disse Harry inseguro segurando um pedaço da corda que a Professora lhe ofereceu.

E de repente ele sentiu um puxão no umbigo e tudo começou a rodar sem que ele percebesse ele caiu de bunda em um escritório grande.

Olhando em volta viu uma mesa cheia de papel grosso, tinteiro, pena um pote com o que se parecia bala. Atrás dessa mesa estava um senhor com longos cabelos e barbas brancas trajando vestes roxas com estrelas amarelas e sóis amarelos. Ele viu vários quadros olhando pra ele, o que o assustou, pois, um quadro não deveria se mexer. Um estranho pássaro vermelho o estava olhando com olhos conhecedores, fazendo com que ele se sentisse fora do lugar. Havia também no escritório um armário com muitas coisas mais estranhas ainda.

"Feliz Aniversário Harry" disse o velho "Obrigado Minerva, vou assumir daqui. E por favor, chame Severus para mim por favor."

Com um olhar severo ao idoso homem e um aceno para Harry ela saiu pela porta que Harry não havia percebido que existia.

"Bom Harry, sente-se" continuou o velho "Eu sou o Diretor Dumbledore e agora que você completou 11 anos temos algumas coisas para conversar. Vou pedir que você me deixe falar e não me interrompa até eu acabar!" disse calmamente esse senhor com a aparência de avô e olhos calmos.

"O-Ok s-senhor" disse Harry nervoso.

"Como você deve ter aprendido em 1833 marcou o fim da escravidão na Inglaterra trouxa (chamamos de trouxas aqueles que são não-mágicos), mas aqui no mundo bruxo não conseguimos abolir e não conseguiremos. Sei que isso deve ser difícil de ouvir isso tendo crescido com os trouxas e sem saber que ainda existem escravos. Mas aqui os escravos viraram escravos por meio de feitiços, por isso somente foi possível proibir de realizar esses feitiços em pessoas livres como punição, entretanto para aqueles que estavam sobre o feitiço não havia nada que pudesse fazer." Começou o diretor para um Harry assustado com o que estava aprendendo ' _Será que sou escravo de alguém? Faria sentido..._ 'pensou Harry.

"A escravidão é passada pelo útero, a magia da escrava já liga sua futura criança ao feitiço de escravidão, que chamamos de destino. Tentamos fazer com que os escravos deixem de ter filhos, mas vimos com o passar do tempo que é impossível. Um escravo vale muito para ser vendido e seus senhores acabam fazendo reprodução, muitas vezes forçada, para a venda ou para que seus descendentes tenham escravos." Continuou como um professor ' _O diretor deveria ter sido um professor aqui antes de virar diretor'_ riu Harry como ele viu o bondoso Diretor transformasse em um professor.

"Existem diferentes tipos de escravos, que mais tarde você deverá ler sobre nos livros que lhe darei. O principal aqui é, seus avós eram abolicionistas. Abolicionistas aqui no mundo bruxo significa que são pessoas que lutarão pelo melhor tratamento possível dos escravos, já que provou-se ser impossível remover o destino dos escravos. Voltando aos seus avós, quando um dia foram em um jantar e descobriram que Severus estava sendo maltratado tentaram de tudo para comprá-lo, depois de anos, quando Severus já tinha acabado a escola eles conseguiram, mas seus avós morreram logo depois. Assim a posse de Severus passou para seus pais e com a morte dos seus pais, a posse de Severus passou a você. Como você mora no mundo trouxa, Severus viveu aqui em Hogwarts sob minha tutela até sua volta ao mundo bruxo." Nesse ponto Harry estava estarrecido e o diretor continuou como se não tivesse percebido.

"A escravidão dele é irreversível como já expliquei, porém ele tem o destino mais submisso ao Mestre de todos os tipos. Aqui eu tenho alguns documentos que quero que você assine antes dele chegar aqui para conhecê-lo. Devo também perguntar, ele pode continuar a ensinar aqui e receber a mesada que eu tenho dado a ele desde que seus pais morreram?"

"Hm...Sim...Claro Diretor, se é o que ele quer." Disse Harry e assinou todos os documentos que o diretor mandou, com aquela estranha pena ' _Parece que deverei me acostumar com essas coisas, esse mundo parece que está séculos atrás. Um escravo, como poderei fazer tudo certo? Sou apenas uma aberração, não posso ter esse tipo de responsabilidade.'_

Assim que ele acabou houve uma batida na porta assustando Harry.

"Entre Severus" disse o Diretor Dumbledore.

E assim entrou um imponente homem de cabelos, olhos e vestes negras. Harry percebeu que havia uma marca de argola, parecendo uma tatuagem toda em preto em volta do pescoço e dos punhos do homem. Ele percebeu com nojo que deveria ser algum tipo de marca que diria a todos que ele era escravo. Quando o homem entrou ele logo parou, antes mesmo de perceber Harry no quarto e como sentisse o Harry, o homem se virou, olhou para o Harry. Quando o homem se ajoelhou a frente dele abaixou a cabeça até o chão e disse formalmente:

"Eu Severus Snape, estou aqui para realizar se servir a cada propósito que você mandar e desejar Mestre. Sou seu servo até a morte, você possuiu meu corpo, alma e mente. O senhor possui minha total lealdade e obediência. Faça comigo o que desejar Mestre.” disse o homem.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**"Eu Severus Snape, estou aqui para realizar se servir a cada propósito que você mandar e desejar Mestre. Sou seu servo até a morte, você possuiu meu corpo, alma e mente. O senhor possui minha total lealdade e obediência. Faça comigo o que desejar Mestre.” disse o homem.**

Harry sem saber o que fazer ficou sentado espantado olhando aquele imponente homem ajoelhar-se a sua frente. ' _O que vou fazer agora. Acabei de chegar a esse mundo e não tenho a mínima ideia do que ter um escravo significa, como se eu quisesse um escravo depois de como meus parentes me tratam...porém eu mereço esse tratamento'_ pensou Harry ainda encarando o cabelo do homem, como o homem não tinha levantado a cabeça ainda. _‘Por que ele não se levanta? Por que ele não olha para mim? Po...’_ Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela fala do diretor.

"Harry esse é Severus Snape. Dê permissão para ele ficar aqui no escritório" disse o Diretor.

"Hã..Você pode permanecer aqui no escritório" disse Harry a Severus. Quando o homem sentou-se em seus joelhos confortavelmente, mas ainda sem ousar olhar para cima. Harry percebeu isso. "Você não pode olhar para mim? Por que você está sentado no chão?" perguntou Harry, esquecendo-se das regras de não falar.

“Posso olhá-lo sim Mestre, com sua permissão. Como o senhor não deu permissão para sentar-me na cadeira, sento-me no chão Mestre.” Severus diz como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Assustado Harry olha para o diretor como se pedindo ajuda.

“Meu menino, você precisa dar permissão à ele para olhá-lo nos olhos e sentar em uma cadeira quando em sua companhia” diz o diretor tristemente.

“Hum...V-v-você pode olhar para m-m-mim e sentar em uma c-c-cadeira sempre que você quiser” diz apreensivo o menino.

Assim que Severus olhou nos olhos de seu mestre, Harry percebeu que o rosto do homem estava com uma expressão insegura, sem saber como agir e cuidadosamente como se pudesse ofender o menino levantou-se e se sentou na cadeira disponível mais próxima. Não que Harry também sabia como agir nessa situação, afinal na sua educação tanto na escola quanto em casa não o haviam ensinado como agir com um escravo mágico. Na verdade, sua educação em casa estava mais para como agir como escravo para seus tios. O Professor Dumbledore deu um sorriso triste na troca e voltou a falar, entregando dois livros a Harry.

"Aqui Harry, um desse livros contém a história e os tipos de escravidão do mundo bruxo, e o outro é o livro que contém todos os detalhes e leis que regem Severus." Disse o Diretor, " Agora Severus irá levá-lo aos aposentos dele e esclarecer todo e qualquer tipo de duvida que você necessitar, amanhã ele irá levá-lo ao Beco Diagonal para a compra do seu material. Ah, e Harry eu recomendo que leia os dois livros antes do começo das aulas."

“D-d-diretor, e-e-eu ficarei aqui até o c-c-começo das a-a-aulas?”

“Não se preocupe meu menino, eu acho que você deve ficar aqui uma semana para que o destino se estabeleça e não dê problemas à Severus. Mas você voltará para casa para passar o resto das férias com a sua família” o diretor responde sorrindo, achando que Harry estava preocupando em não ver mais sua família. “Agora acho que vocês devem ir!”

Assim que o Diretor falou, Harry levantou-se pegando os livros, sem saber como agir. Severus percebendo o incômodo de seu mestre, levantou-se.

"Por aqui Mestre" disse Severus mostrando a porta e fazendo um sinal para Harry segui-lo.

Depois de andar por vários minutos em corredores intermináveis, Harry percebeu que estavam em uma espécie de castelo e estavam descendo cada vez mais. Eles chegaram a um quadro de um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes brilhantes que os encarou como se esperando algo.

"Belladona" disse Severus para o quadro. Assim que o homem acabou de falar o quadro virou e Harry assustado, percebeu a entrada para uma sala. Severus mostrou que Harry deveria entrar primeiro.

Quando Harry entrou, ele percebeu que a sala de pedras tinha uma lareira acessa, pois estavam nas masmorras (ou era o que ele conseguiu adivinhar por terem descido tanto), dois sofás um de frente pro outro e uma poltrona em frente a lareira formando um quadrado junto com a lareira, o conjunto era de um verde escuro com almofadas pretas. Havia uma bandeira com uma cobra verde em umas das paredes, e perto de um dos cantos, atrás das poltronas havia uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira e no lado oposto uma mesa redonda com quatro cadeira. Entre as duas mesas havia uma estante enorme na parede repleta de livro. Harry também percebeu um corredor cheio de portas ao lado da bandeira que era exatamente em frente da entrada.

"Mestre, por favor, sente-se onde você sentir-se confortável, para que possa esclarecer suas dúvidas. Isso se o Senhor quiser conversa agora, Mestre" disse Severus assustando Harry.

Harry acostumado a sempre ser excluído da família dele, ele escolheu a poltrona, que estava mais distante do calor da lareira, _‘assim como eu mereço’_. Assim que Harry sentou-se na poltrona, Severus ajoelhou-se a sua frente, olhando para seu mestre.

"Hm...S-S-Severus, certo? V-v-você tem que ficar ajoelhado, eu não estou muito confortável com isso..."

"Desculpe Mestre. Não, eu não preciso. Se o senhor quiser posso sentar-se em uma cadeira ou em um dos sofás. O senhor disse que eu poderia, mas sentei no chão por costume, desculpe-me. Se eu posso, com o que o senhor está desconfortável Mestre?" disse Severus, primeiramente esclarecendo e depois claramente preocupado, como se Harry estivesse doente. O que para Harry era inconcebível alguém preocupar-se sobre ele.

"Pode sentar-se no sofá S-S-Severus, é mais confortável. Hum, eu acho que com toda essa nossa situação. É simplesmente e-e-errado e i-i-imoral eu ter uma pessoa como uma propriedade."

"Desculpe senhor, mas a escravidão no mundo bruxo é irreversível. Se eu puder fazer algo para o senhor sentir-se mais à vontade por favor, me diga para que possa servi-lo" disse Severus ainda parecendo preocupado.

"Acho que somente se você parar de me chamar de s-s-senhor e m-m-mestre iria ajudar essa situação."

"De novo, eu sinto muito mestre. É realmente necessário que eu use esses termos com o senhor" Harry não estava entendendo como Severus ainda parecia preocupado ' _Será que é por que eu disse que não estava confortável? Ninguém nunca se importou se eu estava bem ou não, se eu estava confortável ou não. Ele não precisa ficar preocupado...'_  Pensou Harry. "Eu poderia começar a esclarecer as suas dúvidas, mestre? Acho que poderia começar descrevendo o tipo de destino que me rege, para o senhor melhor entender minhas respostas até agora metre. O que o senhor acha, Mestre?"

"C-Claro S-Severus, comece "disse Harry inseguro.

"Primeiramente Mestre, o tipo de feitiço exige completa submissão. Eu não poderia, nem se o senhor me ordenasse, chamá-lo de menos respeitoso, portanto não posso deixar de chamá-lo de senhor ou mestre.

O destino, como exige total submissão, deixa minha magia mais sensível a sua magia, seus desejos e seus desconfortos. Seria como um boud-veela, um vínculo, senhor, só que eu somente sinto o senhor a partir de certa proximidade e o senhor não pode sentir-me. A partir do momento que me ofereci ao senhor, minha magia já entrou em sintonia com a sua. Portanto, a partir daquele momento mestre, poderei saber se você necessita de algo enquanto o senhor e eu estivermos até a distância daqui até o vilarejo mais próximo, ou seja até uns 5 km, mas não poderei dizer em distâncias maiores que essa."

Harry quando começou a ouvir isso se preocupou por que ele não queria que ninguém soubesse de seu abuso, seria pior para ele, o tio o mataria. "Severus, você pode dizer se estou machado, com dor ou doente?" interrompeu Harry preocupado.

"Sim senhor, Mestre. Sinto qualquer desconforto que o senhor sente, eu estando perto do senhor.

Outros aspectos seriam, eu não posso ter autoridade sobre o senhor é justamente o contrário, portanto não estarei o ensinando em sala de aula. O senhor pode me ordenar a fazer qualquer coisa, com o tempo eu saberei como lhe servir em certas coisas sem o senhor precisar pedir nada.

O vínculo exigirá em algumas ocasiões punições, mestre. Sei que por causa da sua idade senhor, isso seja muito desconfortável, mas o vínculo não deixará que eu saia sem punição em certas ocasiões, poderemos lidar com isso quando chegar o momento que o vínculo exija punição mestre." Disse Severus quanto percebeu o desconforto de Harry quando mencionou a punição.

Quando Harry percebeu que Severus iria continuar, ele o interrompeu. Já aterrorizado com o destino e o como seria a relação dos dois.

"D-d-desculpe S-S-Severus, mas há algo mais que necessito saber imediatamente. É muita c-c-c-coisa nesse mo-m-momento para eu pen-pe-pensar."

"Mestre, o senhor não deve pedir desculpas para mim. O vínculo não receberá confortavelmente um pedido de desculpas de seu mestre." Disse Severus com um estremecimento "Claro mestre, podemos continuar quando o senhor quiser."

"Será que tem algum lugar que posso descan-descansar enquanto penso em tudo que aprendi hoje" perguntou Harry com voz embargada.

"Sim mestre. Esses aposentos são seus, senhor. Mostrarei o quarto principal." Disse Severus rapidamente.

“Nã-não S-S-Severus, é o seu qua-quarto. Po-po-pode ser ou-outro lugar” disse Harry preocupado e começando a se sentir dormente. _‘Sou uma aberração, não mereço o quarto principal, na verdade nem mereço um quarto’_

Notando que Harry não estava se sentindo bem com tudo o que havia aprendido o escravo perguntou: "Posso fazer algo para que o senhor se sinta mais a vontade, mestre?"

"Acho que não S-S-Severus. Hum, posso te chamar de S-Severus? Estou te chamando assim, mas você não disse nada e..."

"O senhor pode chamar-me como o senhor gostaria." Disse Severus quando mostrou onde estava o quarto. “Desculpe-me por interrompê-lo Mestre!” mostrando uma face preocupada por ter interrompido o menino.

O quarto era em cores creme e azul claro, dando uma sensação de paz. Havia uma enorme cama de dossel no meio do quarto, um grande armário, uma grande escrivaninha e uma porta que quando Harry abriu viu um enorme banheiro com um chuveiro e uma enorme banheira.

Voltando para perto da cama e sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima ele percebeu que Severus ainda estava no quarto e se assustou quando o homem se ajoelhou na sua frente e começou a tirar seus sapatos.

"Hm...S-S-Severus o-o q-que v-você e-está f-fazendo?" Harry gaguejou envergonhado.

"Estou ajudando o senhor a ficar confortável para descansar." Disse o homem sem nenhum desconforto.

"Hm...O-Obrigado" disse Harry, quando o homem acabou "Você poderia me deixar um pouco sozinho? Preciso pensar em tudo o que me foi dito hoje" disse sem jeito o menino.

"Claro, mestre" disse Severus dirigindo-se para sair do quarto ele parou por um momento e observou seu mestre sentado. Severus estava preocupado e o vínculo estava exigindo que o homem ajudasse seu mestre, mas seu mestre o mandou embora.

Quando o homem fechou a porta Harry começou a chorar. ' _Como posso possuir um escravo? Como posso ficar tranquilo se ele pode sentir se estou machucado? Como ele pode falar com tal tranquilidade que eu irei ter que puni-lo? Como irei puni-lo? Nunca dei nem mesmo uma bronca em alguém! Sou apenas um crianças e uma aberração'_  Harry ficou pensando e quando ficou com sono, deitou-se no chão e acabou pegando no sono de tanto chorar.

Mais tarde, Severus bateu avisando da hora do almoço. Depois que Harry lavou o rosto, que ainda estava um pouco vermelho. Saiu do quarto e viu que a mesa estava posta para somente uma pessoa.

"Você não pode comer comigo Severus?"

"Se o senhor desejar, mestre, posso." Severus respondeu com um olhar extremamente preocupado.

"Então, eu não gostaria de comer sozinho"

Sentando-se e começando a comer Harry percebeu que Severus somente começou a comer depois que Harry tinha começado. Harry acostumado a sempre passar fome, não conseguiu comer muito e deixou mais da metade da comida no prato.

"O senhor está sem fome, mestre?" perguntou Severus quando acabou e percebendo o quão pouco seu mestre havia comido.

"Sim, estou sem fome. Severus você não pode comer se eu não comer?" Harry perguntou preocupado, pois sabia que estaria pulando muitas refeições no futuro.

"Não mestre. Como seu escravo tenho que estar sempre em boa forma para melhor servi-lo mestre, mas quando o senhor comer na mesma sala que eu, preciso esperar o senhor começar antes de começar." Esclareceu Severus para o alivio de Harry. "Mestre, o senhor tem mais alguma dúvida?"

"Agora não. Eu irei voltar para o quarto para começar a ler os livros que o Diretor me deu" disse Harry pegando os livros e voltando para o quarto.

Depois de algumas horas lendo o livro Harry estava se sentindo sujo. Ele só tinha lido o começo do livro que explicava a história e falava sobre os diferentes tipos de escravidão. ' _Há os tipos em que o escravo é como um animal, como pode uma pessoa ser tratada como um animal. Eu acho que preferiria esse aqui para o Severus, se eu pudesse mudá-lo como não posso libertá-lo, nesse ele poderia ser menos submisso e mais livre'_  pensou Harry lendo o livro.

O jantar passou da mesma maneira que o almoço e logo Harry já havia se recolhido para a noite.

No dia seguinte Severus levou Harry com uma chave de portal até Gringotes. Espantado com a quantidade de dinheiro que tinha Harry colocou uma certa quantia para suas compras e para seu ano letivo em uma bolsa que o Severus havia passado a Harry.

E assim começou as compras, no boticário, Severus comprou tudo que seu mestre precisava, escolhendo o melhor e pegando um pouco mais para se necessitar corrigir ou refazer alguma poção, escolheu também alguns poucos ingredientes para ele com a autorização de seu mestre. Seguiram para comprar os outros itens em um empório e foram a Madame Malkin comprar as roupas escolares de seu mestre.

Na livraria Floreios e Borrões Harry comprou todos livros didáticos, pergaminhos, penas e alguns livros a mais para descobrir melhor como funcionava esse novo mundo, com a ajuda de seu escravo comprou também livros complementares para o ajudar nas aulas. Como era sua obrigação Severus estava carregando todas as compras de seu mestre.

Logo estavam se dirigindo a Olivaras para pegar a varinha de seu mestre. Harry conseguiu a varinha de 11" de azevinho e pena de fênix como núcleo. ' _Voltando preciso perguntar o que o Olivaras quis dizer com que a irmã da minha varinha me causou essa cicatriz'_ pensou Harry saindo da loja e dirigindo-se a loja de animais. Depois de quinze minutos Harry escolheu uma linda coruja nevada que ele chamou de Hedwiges.

Voltaram por flu, Severus foi primeiro, quando chegou virou-se e pegou seu mestre que chegou caindo em seu pés.

"O senhor está bem, mestre?" perguntou Severus enquanto firmava Harry em seus pés.

"Estou."Harry respondeu "Podemos conversar agora?"

"O que o senhor desejar Mestre." Respondeu o homem voltando-se ao seu mestre que havia sentado na poltrona. Percebendo que seu mestre não gostaria que ele sentasse no chão sentou-se no mesmo sofá que no dia anterior.

"Será que você poderia explicar como todos me conhecem e o que o artesão de varinhas quis dizer quando peguei a minha?" disse Harry lembrando-se tanto de Olivaras quanto do que havia acontecido no Caldeira Furado na hora de ir embora com todos querendo apertar sua mão.

"Claro mestre. Há muito tempo atrás havia um bruxo que era muito mal, ele queria destruir o mundo trouxa, os nascidos-trouxas e os meios-sangues. Ele aterrorizou por muito tempo o mundo bruxo, até que um dia ele foi atrás do senhor e de seus pais.

Esse bruxo das trevas matou seus pais, mas na hora de matá-lo senhor, a maldição da morte, voltou-se contra esse bruxo o destruindo. É por isso que o senhor é famoso, mestre." Esclareceu o homem.

"O-Ok" disse Harry inseguro "então eu irei dormir, nos vemos amanhã de manhã." Dispensando Severus para o dia, sem perceber que havia dito sem palavras que não iria jantar para a preocupação de um certo escravo.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou cedo e ficou deitado no chão pensando. _‘Ai minhas costas, se pelo menos eu tivesse um colchão como no meu armário...Acho que pegarei um dos livros para ler’_. Com esses pensamentos, ele se levanta para procurar um livro que chame sua atenção, mas percebe que os livros haviam ficado na sala.

Com cuidado para não fazer barulho, o menino sai do quarto e vai procurar suas compras. Chegando na sala, ele percebe que as sacolas não estavam mais lá perto da lareira. Olhando em volta ele descobre que o baú que havia comprado com suas iniciais está perto da porta do quarto. Se aproximando, ele abaixa-se para abrir o baú, quando se assusta com uma voz atrás dele.

“Bom dia Mestre” Severus diz calmamente. Porém, mesmo assim Harry se assusta e com um grito ele pula para longe do escravo. “Mestre? O senhor está bem?”

Controlando sua respiração e tentando evitar o ataque de pânico que Severus quase causou, Harry não ouve a pergunta. Ele está olhando fixamente para o longe enquanto seu escravo, preocupado, pega um copo de água para ele beber.

Com certa dificuldade Severus consegue fazer com que Harry beba a água e comece a se acalmar.

“O senhor está bem, mestre?” pergunta novamente o escravo.

Dessa vez, Harry consegue se concentrar o suficiente para ouvir e responder.

“E-E-Estou sim S-S-Severus, v-v-você só me assustou” diz o menino gaguejando.

“Está cedo, mestre. O senhor precisa de algo?” pergunta calmamente o homem.

“Não preciso. Como dormi cedo ontem, já acordei. Vim pegar um livro para eu ler enquanto isso.” Responde o menino. “Po-por que você está acordado tão cedo Severus?”

“Quando próximos o Destino me acorda quando o senhor acorda, mestre. Para que assim eu possa servi-lo” responde com um levantar de lábios o homem estoico. “Por que o senhor não senta enquanto eu pego um livro e preparo o café da manhã para o senhor, Mestre?”

“Nã-Não se preocupe Severus”

“É minha obrigação Mestre” responde o homem enquanto calmamente faz com que o menino se sentasse na poltrona. “Qual livro o senhor gostaria de ler, Mestre?”

“De-def-defesa?!?!” responde como se perguntando.

E assim, Severus pega e entrega a Harry os livros de defesa. Logo após ele faz uma reverência e se dirige à primeira porta a esquerda no corredor, que Harry percebe que é a cozinha.

Harry começa a ler e de vez em quando para de ler para tentar ver o que Severus está fazendo, porém não tem coragem de ir onde o homem está. Após um tempo, o escravo volta e chama o menino para tomar café da manhã. Ambos se sentam na mesa e começam a comer, apesar do Harry comer mais que no dia anterior, ele ainda não comeu muito, sendo assim, ele percebe que o escravo ainda está com aquela expressão de preocupação quando vê o quando o menino comeu.

“Mestre, o senhor não deseja comer mais?”

“N-n-não S-S-Severus, obrigado.” responde o menino.

E assim se passa uma semana entre os dois, Harry quase sempre no quarto lendo, quando ele não está no quarto, ele está lendo na poltrona. E Severus passa quase que o tempo todo entre tentar entender seu novo Mestre e a preocupação que algumas ações despertam nele.

Uma semana depois pela manhã depois de mais um tenso café da manhã com seu escravo, Harry estava com uma pena na mão que serviria de chave de portal que iria levá-lo direto para o hall de entrada da casa de seus tios. Harry estava mais tranquilo sabendo que iria sozinho e que poderia avisar seus tios o horário que Severus iria buscá-lo dia primeiro para que o escravo não percebesse o que Harry não queria. E assim Harry chegou somente com uma mochila com uma veste escolar e alguns livros para ler até o primeiro de setembro, o resto ficou nos aposentos de Severus ( _‘São seus aposentos, Mestre!’_ ) junto com Severus.

Logo que chegou o tio o pegou, jogou a mochila no armário e começou a bater no sobrinho. Quando cansou o tio o trancou no armário. ' _Bom parece que sei como irei passar os dias até começar as aulas.' p_ ensou Harry antes de desmaiar.


	3. Capítulo3

**Capitulo 3**

Logo que chegou o tio o pegou, jogou a mochila no armário e começou a bater no sobrinho. Quando cansou o tio o trancou no armário. ' _Bom parece que sei como irei passar os dias até começar as aulas.' p_ ensou Harry antes de desmaiar.

As semanas até o primeiro de setembro passaram todas iguais. Harry acordaria, faria café da manhã (sendo permitido comer as sobras somente algumas vezes), começaria a limpar a casa, faria a janta, seu tio chegaria e depois do jantar seu tio lhe mostraria por que Harry não deveria contar a ninguém, sendo que esse último passou a ser um ocorrência diária.

Na primeira oportunidade que ele teve, ele conversou com o tio, infelizmente, essa oportunidade apareceu alguns dias depois de ter voltado, quando o tio se preparava para dar uma surra em Harry.

“Tio Valter?” pergunta receoso o menino.

“Eu já disse que não quero que fale enquanto eu estou te punindo Aberração!” diz bruscamente o homem, pegando o cinto e se preparando.

“Mas é importante senhor.”

“Fala logo Aberração e isso será punição a mais!”

“Quan-quan-quando eu fu-fu-fui....”

“FALA DIREITO SUA ABERRAÇÃO! NEM PARA ISSO VOCÊ SERVE!”

Fechando os olhos, Harry se concentra e consegue falar sem gaguejar.

“Quando eu estava fora semana passada, eu descobri que tenho uma ligação com uma pessoa da escola. E essa ligação faz com que ela saiba como eu estou me sentindo, se eu estou com dor ou não. Eu queria te avisar porque se você me bater antes dessa pessoa vir me buscar ela saberá o que aconteceu comigo aqui.”

“SUA ABERRAÇÃO, SÓ ME FALTAVA ESSA...”

O homem começa a ficar vermelho, roxo...volta ao vermelho...e parece decidir o que quer falar.

“Então Aberração...Cinco dias antes de você ir para essa sua estranha escola, vou parar as punições...”

Nisso o menino fica feliz de ter uma folga, porém o que ele não contava era com o resto da solução desse problema.

“Entretanto, até lá você irá receber o dobro de punições por dia!” e com essas palavras o homem começa a surrar mais forte e por mais tempo o menino.

_______________________________________

 

' _Pelo menos nos últimos dias, tio Valter não me bateu. Não precisarei me preocupar tanto com o que Severus poderia perceber.'_ Pensou Harry relembrando de que quando havia avisado tio Valter que Severus iria buscá-lo no dia primeiro de manhã e que Severus poderia perceber se havia algo de errado com Harry, ele nunca sentiu tanta dor em sua vida como naquele dia e nos dias que se sucederam.

E assim Severus chegou no dia primeiro de setembro para buscar Harry. O menino sabendo que o tio não estaria satisfeito se Severus entrasse na sua casa, ficou olhando pela janela esperando Severus chegar. Quando viu seu escravo chegando, Harry pegou sua mochila e encontrou-se com o escravo no jardim.

"Bom dia Mestre. Está tudo pronto para irmos, senhor?" perguntou Severus curvando-se ligeiramente ao seu mestre.

"Está tudo pronto. Podemos ir?" perguntou o menino ansioso.

"O senhor está bem mestre? Podemos ir quando o senhor quiser." Harry percebeu que o escravo havia percebido algo de diferente e estava preocupado com seu Mestre. ' _Como ele não perceberia, eu estou todo dolorido!?Esses cinco dias de folga não mudaram muita coisa, ainda estou tão dolorido quanto se o tio tivesse me batido ontem...Além disso, estou exausto da quantidade de coisa que fiz nesses cinco dias, para compensar...'_

"Estou bem sim. Como iremos até a estação Severus?"

"Irei aparatar o senhor, Mestre. Irei segurá-lo para podermos aparatar, tudo bem senhor?" perguntou o homem nem um pouco satisfeito que seu mestre não diria o que havia de errado, mesmo que ele sentisse que seu Mestre estava machucado. "Aparatar é como os bruxos se transportam, nós sairemos daqui e apareceremos em um beco perto da estação. Parecido com a chave de portal que o senhor usou, Mestre."

"O-Ok." E assim Severus segurou firme, mas delicadamente o braço de seu mestre para poder aparatá-lo. Chegando a estação Harry percebeu que não havia em lugar nenhum a plataforma 9 ¾.

"S-S-Severus? Onde fica a plataforma?"

" A plataforma é escondida dos trouxas, ela fica entre as plataformas 9 e 10, senhor." Disse Severus enquanto andava em direção a divisão das plataformas. Chegando perto Harry percebeu que havia uma mulher com um menino e uma menina e todos eram ruivos.

"Agora é a sua... Severus! Você irá pegar o trem esse ano?" a mulher perguntou ao homem quando o percebeu chegando perto.

"Não. Vim trazer meu mestre!" respondeu Severus a mulher.

"Ah, o jovem Harry começa esse ano." A mulher falou virando paro o Harry "Querido meu nome é Molly Weasley e esse aqui é meu filho Ronald, ele está começando Hogwarts esse ano também. E essa é a Ginevra, ela começará ano que vem. Por que você e o Ron não vão juntos, assim vocês conhecem alguém antes de chegar a escola."

"É um prazer senhora. Severus você pode ir embora se quiser, pode deixar que eu irei com Ron para o trem." dispensou Harry achando que era melhor que Severus fosse apresentado como professor do que como seu escravo aos novos alunos, aos colegas de ano de Harry.

"Tem certeza Mestre?"

"Absoluta." Sorriu Harry para mostra que tudo estava bem, mesmo não estando, ele estava dolorido e só queria dormir para a próxima semana.

"Então nos vemos em Hogwarts, Mestre." E com isso Severus aparatou para longe.

"Vamos crianças antes que o trem saia da estação." A Sra. Weasley apressou os meninos. E assim Harry se viu em um compartimento com Ron.

"Prazer, eu sou Ron Weasley."

"O prazer é meu. Sou Harry Potter" Harry respondeu.

"Você é _‘o’_ Harry Potter? Você tem... você sabe, a cicatriz?" perguntou o ruivo para a constrangimento de Harry.

"Ah, sim" disse levantando o cabelo e mostrando a cicatriz.

"Quem era aquele que estava com você?"

"Hm... O nome dele é Severus ele é professor de Hogwarts." Explicou Harry para o ruivo.

E assim passou a viagem, os dois conversando. Quando passou a mulher do carrinho de doces Harry comprou o suficiente para os dois e logo eles estavam mudando de roupa. ' _Essa foi por pouco, quase que Ron consegue ver meus machucados e cicatrizes.... Acho que preciso encontrar algo para cobrir os machucados e cicatrizes...'_  pensa Harry quando Ron se vira para pergunta algo a Harry. Antes que Ron pudesse falar o que ele queria houve uma batida na porta. Era uma menina querendo saber se eles haviam visto um sapo.

Assim que desceram do trem, quando chegaram na estação ouviram um grande (não, um enorme) homem chamando os primeiro anos. Eles aprenderam que eles iram chegar à escola atravessando o lago. A visão era de tirar o fôlego, maravilhosamente e imponentemente um castelo se erguia a frente dos primeiros anos. Chegando no hall de entrada foram recebidos pela Professora McGonagall.

"Daqui a poucos minutos vocês entrarão por essas portas e serão selecionados para fazerem parte de uma casa: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Suas casas serão suas famílias, seus acertos renderão pontos e seus erros perdas de pontos. Preparem-se que voltarei em instantes para levá-los além dessas portas." Discursou a Professora McGonagall e logo saiu de perto, voltando-se para a porta do salão.

"Então eu ouvi que você é o Harry Potter. Eu sou Draco Malfoy. Você irá perceber que algumas famílias são melhores que outras, se você quiser posso mostrar quais são as melhores" um menino loiro, arrogante e valentão disse a Harry e olhou para Ron com arrogância e desdém.

"Obrigado pela oferta, mas posso ver por mim mesmo quem vale a pena!" Harry respondeu bravo com o Malfoy, pois o mesmo o lembrava de seu primo Duda.

"Por favor, sigam-me" interrompeu a Professora Mc Gonagall o que Malfoy iria responder. Quando eles entraram no salão viram quadro grandes mesas cheias de estudantes, velas flutuantes, um teto que mostrava o céu lá fora e no final do corredor que andavam entre duas mesas viram um banquinho de três pés com um chapéu em cima e atrás uma mesa onde os professores estavam sentados. Assim que Harry olhou os professores seus olhos pousaram em Severus que inclinou a cabeça ao seu mestre, mostrando respeito. Harry assustou-se quando percebeu um rasgo no chapéu abrir e começar a cantar.

"Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,

Mas não me julguem só pela aparência

Engulo a mim mesmo se puder encontrar

Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.

Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,

Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso

Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts

E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.

Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça

Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,

Por isso é some porem na cabeça que vou dizer

Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.

Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória

Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.

Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza

Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;

Quem sabe é na Lufa-lufa que você vai morar,

Onde seus moradores são justos e leais

Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;

Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,

A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,

Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber

Sempre encontrarão seus iguais;

Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será sua casa

E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,

Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios

Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.

Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!

Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!

(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)

Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!"**

Assim que o chapéu parou de cantar o salão rompeu em aplausos e a Professora McGonagall desenrolou um pergaminho e começou a chamar os nomes. Harry ficou vendo seus colegas serem selecionados.

"Ana Abbott"

"Lufa-lufa" anunciou o chapéu

E assim foi indo, Harry só reconheceu a menina que perguntou do sapo que foi para a Grifinoria e Malfoy que foi para Sonseria.

"Harry Potter" quando a Professora McGonagall chamou, Harry percebeu que o salão ficou em silêncio observando a seleção dele. Envergonhado Harry sentou-se no baquinho e logo o chapéu estava cobrindo sua visão.

' _Hm, o que temos aqui? Um Potter! Bem onde devo colocá-lo, Sonserina faria você desenvolver-se além do seu limite, porém você tem receio de ir para a Sonserina por causa de seu escravo...Lufa-lufa? Você é leal, mas não é a melhor casa pra você...Corvinal, não! Vejo sede de conhecimento, mas não para ficar em Corvinal. Grifinoria? Você é corajoso e destimido...Acho melhor ser'_

**"Grifinoria"** gritou o chapéu para o salão.

Harry logo tirou o chapéu e foi sentar-se com seus companheiros de casa, ele sentou-se na frente de um par de gêmeos ruivos parecidos com Ron e do lado da menina morena do trem. Rapidamente Ron estava juntando-se a eles.

"Sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. Aproveitem o jantar" Diretor disse e no final bateu palmas, assim que ele bateu palmas comida apareceu nas mesas e todos começaram a comer.

Harry começou a servir-se mesmo sabendo que ele não conseguiria comer muito, mas sabendo que se ele não começasse Severus não começaria também, então colocou uma colherada de purê de batata na boca e olhou para a mesa dos professores procurando Severus. Harry percebeu que o escravo estava observando ele, assim que seus olhos se encontraram Severus inclinou a cabeça e começou a comer.

Ao lado de seu escravo, Harry viu um homem com um turbante roxo na cabeça, que estava conversando com um homem muito baixo sentado em uma almofada muito grande. Assim que o homem virou-se de lado, Harry sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e Severus rapidamente levantou os olhos para seu mestre. Harry acenou como se dizendo para o homem não se preocupar.

"Harry, você mal começou....

“.....a estudar aqui e já conseguiu.....

“.....chamar a atenção..."

" ...do mais severo....”

“....professor de Hogwarts." Disseram os gêmeos se completando.

"Hã?" Harry disse pois não entendeu do que eles estavam falando.

"Professor Snape..."

"...apesar de não gostarmos dele..."

“...porque ele favorece a Sonserina...”

"...não fazemos muito barulho por que..."

"...como vocês perceberão na primeira aula dele de poções..."

"...que ele é um escravo..." e Harry percebeu que sempre teria uma dor de cabeça ouvindo esses dois falando. E percebeu tardiamente que por causa das marca todos os alunos saberiam que Severus era um escravo, afinal, de acordo com o livro de leis que regem Severus era proibido cobrir as marcas propositalmente.

"Desde que entramos aqui estamos curiosos pra saber quem é seu proprietário" disse um menino negro que estava do lado dos gêmeos.

"Harry, o Professor Snape não o chamou de mestre na estação?" perguntou Ron assim que engoliu o que estava na boca.

Harry olhou pra baixo não sabendo o que fazer assim que todos que estavam em volta e ouviram o que Ron disse olharam pra ele. Ele não queria que as pessoas soubessem, mas realisticamente sabia que não tinha como não saberem.

"Mais, a escravidão já foi abolida!" disse Granger.

"Somente no mundo trouxa, aqui no mundo bruxo ainda é raro, mas existe. Nossa família é uma das famílias abolicionistas." Explicou o outro irmão de Ron e virando-se para Harry perguntou: "Nos diga Harry, o Professor Snape é seu escravo?"

"Sim. Eu descobri no mesmo dia que descobri que era bruxo." Harry disse baixinho, envergonhado. Assim que as palavra saíram de sua boca, Harry perdeu toda a fome, na verdade ele estava se sentindo meio enjoado, apesar das poucas colheradas comidas. Depois de um tempo que a conversa de dissipou e ninguém mais estava olhando pra ele, Harry atreveu-se a levantar os olhos e sem pensar olhou pra mesa dos professores e viu Severus o encarando com uma expressão estranha. A mesma expressão estranha que o homem fazia quando estava com ele naquela semana que passaram juntos.

Voltando o olhar pra baixo Harry esperou o final do jantar e quase perdeu os avisos do diretor, na verdade ele só ouviu uma frase.

"... e para aqueles que não quiserem uma morte violenta, o corredor do terceiro andar está proibido..."

Quando Percy Weasley chamou os primeiros anos Harry não teve coragem de olhar para Severus antes de sair do salão, ele estava muito envergonhado e com muito medo do que iria acontecer agora que estava morando no castelo, a uma curta distância de Severus. Logo Harry e Ron estavam seguindo Percy pelos corredores até chegarem a um quadro de uma mulher gorda que perguntou a senha.

"Coração destemido" disse Percy em voz alta para todos ouvirem. "Não esqueçam a senha senão vocês não poderão entrar. Ela será trocada todo primeiro dia do mês. Do lado esquerdo é o dormitório dos meninos, do lado direito é o das meninas. O horário das aulas será entregue amanhã durante o café da manhã que começas as seis e vai até as sete e meia. A primeira aula começa pontualmente as oito. Se precisarem de algo podem nos procurar, os monitores, nossa chefe de casa Professora McGonagall, ou até mesmo qualquer outro professor. Boa noite a todos" explicou Percy para todos ouvirem. E assim o primeiro ano se dirigiu aos respectivos quartos para dormir.

Quando os meninos estavam já na cama se preparando para dormir Ron vira-se para Harry e pergunta: "Harry, Professor Snape como seu escravo não pode ter autoridade sobre você. Como você irá aprender poções?" com essa pergunta todos os meninos olharam pra ele.

"O diretor falou que a professora de herbologia, como também tem um vasto conhecimento em poções me dará aulas particulares." E com isso todos foram dormir e se prepararem para a primeira semana de aula.

Porém demorou para o Harry pegar no sono, ele estava muito preocupado em como seriam os próximos dias... Além disso, ele não queria acordar ninguém com seus pesadelos, ele ficou muito bom em morder sua mão para não fazer barulho, mas agora pode não ser tão bom fazer isso. O Severus iria perceber que sua mão estava sempre machucada, melhor seria pesquisar algo para não deixar sair o som do menino gritando em terror. Tendo decidido o que faria, ele se sentiu escorregando no sono e se preparou para morder sua mão quando os pesadelos começassem.

**- tirado do livro Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

 

No dia seguinte Harry acordou antes do sol raiar, e após passar pela rotina matinal, chamou Ron e os meninos para que eles tivessem tempo para achar as salas de aula.

Eram seis e meia quando Harry entrou no grande salão para tomar café da manhã com Ron, Neville Longbotom, Simas Finegan e Dean Thomas.

Harry havia decidido na noite anterior, antes de cair no sono, que iria evitar o máximo possível seu escravo, por isso, quando ele entrou, sentou-se e começou a comer ele recusou-se a olhar para a mesa dos professores. Apesar de te ido deitar sem ter jantado quase nada, Harry não estava com muita fome, por isso quando começou a comer, poucos minutos depois já estava satisfeito e observando as outras mesas.

Exatamente às sete da manhã os chefes de casa levantaram-se e começaram a entregar os horários. Pegando o seu horário, Harry observou que sua haviam espaços vazios onde seriam as aulas de Poções e onde seriam suas aulas vagas ele teria aula com a Professora Sprout de Poções.

E assim passou-se a primeira semana de aulas. Harry descobriu que em Transfiguração e Feitiços ele precisaria de muito pouco estudo, como mostrou-se um natural nesses temas; História da Magia era maçante, o professor era um fantasma que só falava das guerras dos duendes; Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas ele achou hilário como o professor gaguejava mais do que falava e fedia a alho, sem contar a dor de cabeça constante que sentia durante as aulas. Herbologia ele achou um assunto sujo, mas interessante não a ponto de seria seu forte, porém ele faria bem nas aulas; Poções era muito interessantes, quase como cozinhar e Harry percebeu que não iria bem porque ele odiava cozinhar já que sua tia sempre o queimava quando ele queimava algo. E finalmente Astronomia o deixava sonolento como as aulas eram a noite.

No primeiro sábado, ele correu até a biblioteca com a desculpa de que queria estudar e procurou os feitiços que precisava. Enquanto ele estava lá, ele viu um menino com as mesmas marcas que o Severus, ele era um aluno da Grifinoria, ele estranhou, pois achava que não haviam mais escravos na escola. Com isso, ele decidiu observar melhor a biblioteca e escondido nos livros, ele achou Severus.

O homem estava perto o suficiente para que Harry percebesse em uma busca, mas longe o suficiente para que o homem não soubesse o que ele estava fazendo e não conseguiria interagir com o menino também. Ele percebeu que o homem parecia um pouco abatido e receoso, quase como se não quisesse estar lá perto do menino.

Balançando a cabeça, o menino decidiu deixar Severus para lá e se concentrar no que precisava e assim decidiu voltar a procurar o que precisava. Depois de um tempo ele achou o feitiço glamour e silêncio, que eram exatamente o que ele precisava, copiando as informações, ele pensou que já que estava na biblioteca ele iria pular o almoço e fazer a lição de casa que precisava entregar na próxima semana.

E Harry continuou evitando Severus com todas as suas forças. Depois do jantar de boas-vindas Harry não havia mais interagido com seu escravo, muitas vezes pulava refeições, ou comia pouco e rápido para sair logo. Ele ainda não sabia como agir com o homem, ele havia gostado do homem pelas conversas que tiveram, mas Harry estava receoso por saber que o homem poderia sentir se ele não estivesse bem. Por isso evitou o homem.

* * *

 

Logo chegou sua primeira aula de voo, uma que ele estava ansioso. Parado ao lado de uma vassoura ele percebeu que alguns alunos não estavam a vontade com a ideia de voar em uma vassoura. Hermione estava branca, Neville estava verde e olhando para o lembrol que havia recebido pela manhã na mão.

"Boa tarde a todos," começou Madame Hooch "fiquem ao lado da vassoura e digam ' _Up'_ "

Harry foi um dos poucos que conseguiu na primeira vez. Enquanto olhava ao redor com depois de tomar a posição que Madame Hooch mandou em cima da vassoura, Harry percebeu que Neville de repente começou a voar sem controle, bateu em uma parece e caiu. Madame Hooch o levou para a enfermaria.

“Esperem aqui! Não quero ninguém voando enquanto o levo a enfermaria.” disse a professora

"Olha o que temos aqui." Disse Malfoy pegando o lembrol de Neville na mão. Logo que a professora não estava mais a vista.

"Devolva isso Malfoy!" Harry foi a frente para enfrentar Malfoy.

"Acho que não Potter, irei colocar em um lugar onde o Longbottom irá achar depois. Que tal em cima de uma das torre." Disse Malfoy subindo na vassoura e levantando vôo. Harry subiu na vassoura e foi atrás de Malfoy.

"Devolve Malfoy!"

"Claro! Vá pegar!" e Malfoy jogou o lembrol com força em direção ao lago. Harry vendo aquilo disparou em direção da bolinha e a pegou enquanto estava caindo. Quando pousou Harry viu a Professora McGonagall vindo em sua direção. _‘Agora serei expulso e terei que aguentar o tio Valter até ter idade para sair da casa dele!’_

"Potter, siga-me!" disse a rigorosa Professora e o levou até uma sala e chamou alguém com o nome Wood. _‘Será que ele vai me disciplinar igual o tio?’_

"Wood, acho que encontramos nosso apanhador!" disse a professora ao aluno mais velho.

* * *

 

E assim Harry estava no time de quadribol. Sem que Harry percebesse três semanas se passaram e Harry foi chamado para o escritório do Diretor um dia no seu período vago, quase no final de setembro.

"Boa tarde Harry, sente-se" disse o idoso "Como estão sendo essas semanas de aula?"

"Foram boas, estou gostando muito daqui" respondeu Harry.

"Você tem conversado com Severus?"

"Hã...Não, desde do primeiro dia não tenho conversado com o Professor Snape." Harry não estava entendendo onde o diretor queria chegar com a conversa.

"Harry, o nome dele é Severus. E por que você não tem conversado com Severus?" o Diretor Dumbledore perguntou.

"Bom, eu tenho estado ocupado estudando e treinando. Tenho muita lição de casa."

"Você leu os livros que te dei?"

"Somente o começo do livro que contém a história da escravidão. Meus parentes queriam passar tempo comigo e aqui tenho os deveres de cada aula e não tive tempo até agora." Harry mentiu, ele na verdade não queria ler esses livros e nem conversa com Severus, quanto mais ele ignorasse tudo isso, menos real pareceria a ele que ele tem um escravo.

"Bom Harry, devo pedir que leia e vá conversa com Severus o quanto antes."

"Sim senhor." Respondeu Harry pensando em quanto tempo ele poderia ficar longe de Severus.

* * *

 

Na semana seguinte, Harry estava sentado com o Ron na sala comunal fazendo as lições de casa quando Ron começou a falar sobre Severus.

“Eu sei que ele é seu escravo e tudo isso.... Mas, você não podia pedir para ele não ser um bastardo Harry?”

“Como assim?”

“Ele está sempre rosnando para a gente na aula, desconta pontos da Grifinória mesmo que a gente só respire, dá detenção senão conseguimos fazer as poções e não faz isso com a Sonserina... Ele é um bastardo para a gente na aula.”

“Ron...eu não posso interferir no ensino dele...”

“Mas....”

“Além disso Ron, eu não converso com ele desde que as aulas começaram.”

“Isso não é ruim? Foi por isso que você foi conversar com o diretor semana passada?”

“Foi, ele queria que eu lesse os livros que ele me deu e conversasse com o Professor Snape.”

“Você fez alguma dessas coisas?”

“Ainda não Ron.”

Parecia que o menino queria continuar discutindo sobre isso, mas o Harry logo encerrou o assunto e começou a falar sobre as redações que estavam fazendo.

Mais um mês passou-se sem Harry ter falado ou lido os livros, e assim Harry acordou naquela segunda-feira de Halloween com a sensação de que algo iria dar errado. Pior do que aconteceu a uma semana atrás, quando Harry e Ron tinham marcado um duelo com Malfoy, mas Malfoy nunca apareceu. Quem apareceu foi Hermione que havia visto Malfoy conversando com a Professora McGonagall e que a professora estava a cominho da onde os dois meninos estavam.

Assim os três correram para voltar para a sala comunal e sem querer acabaram no corredor do terceiro andar e descobriram que em uma das salas um gigante cão de três cabeças estava guardando um alçapão.

E naquela manhã Harry tinha certeza que algo iria ocorrer. As aulas se passaram normalmente, a única coisa diferente que ocorreu foi Ron chamando Hermione de sabe-tudo e a menina se escondendo. _‘Ela tem que tentar se enturmar e não ficar reclamando do que a gente não faz. O Ron foi cruel, mas ele tá_ _certo, s_ _ó não precisava ter falado assim’_. Durante o jantar de Halloween Harry ouviu as meninas da Grifinoria falando que Hermione estava em um banheiro nas masmorras chorando, desde aquela tarde. De repente Professor Quirrell entra no salão gritando:  **"Trasgo! Trasgo nas masmorras! Achei que você deveria saber..."**  logo que ele acaba de falar. ele desmaia e todos começam a gritar.

"Ron, Hermione está em um banheiro nas masmorras, temos que ir ajudá-la." Sussurrou Harry a Ron e assim os dois discretamente se desvencilharam da multidão e foram em direção as masmorras sem ninguém perceber.

Eles encontraram Hermione no banheiro ao mesmo tempo que o trasgo chega, e assim, com uma ação conjunta e o uso do feitiço de levitação eles conseguem fazer com que o bastão que o trasgo estava usando caísse em sua cabeça o desmaiando.

E assim os três se encontraram doloridos, em um banheiro com um trasgo desmaiado e três professores na porta do banheiro. Professora McGonagall estava ao mesmo tempo furiosa e orgulhosa, Professor Quirrel parecia que ia desmaiar de novo. E finalmente Severus Snape, Harry percebeu, estava mais pálido e submisso que antes, Severus não havia olhado para a cara de seu mestre nenhuma vez desde que percebeu quem estava no banheiro além de tudo a perna de Severus parecia machucada, estava sangrando.

Depois de perderem pontos pela idiotice e ganharem pontos pela inteligência e bravura, as crianças foram liberadas. Harry passou entre a Professoras e Severus envergonhado, assim que passou sentiu seu escravo encarando suas costas, como se precisasse conversar com o Harry, mas não conseguisse se aproximar para isso.

"Obrigado meninos por me ajudarem!" Hermione logo agradeceu quando chegaram a torre da Grifinoria que já estava vazia.

"Não tem problema Hermione!"falou os dois meninos ao mesmo tempo. Os três logo perceberam que formariam uma grande amizade após isso.

"Harry." Ron chamou depois de um tempo.

"O quê?"

"Você tem falado com o Professor Snape?" perguntou o ruivo, lembrando da conversa que tiveram a um mês atrás.

"Não Ron, não tenho não."

"Você não acha que seria bom conversa com ele?" perguntou Hermione.

"Não sei." Harry respondeu desanimado. "Pessoal, estou indo deitar.”

* * *

 

Alguns dias depois era o dia do primeiro jogo de Harry. Aquele sábado de novembro amanheceu ensolarado, porém frio, afinal estava chegando dezembro e o tempo estava esfriando cada vez mais. E Harry encontrou-se no café da manhã já em seu uniforme do time nervoso. Durante um café da manhã em outubro havia chegado uma vassoura nova de presente para Harry, o novo lançamento, a Nimbus 2000. Nesse sábado ele estava comendo com a vassoura nova no colo, ansioso para o jogo. _‘É a primeira vez que sou bom em algo... Tenho certeza que algo vai dar errado no jogo de hoje.’_

Logo Harry estava marchando com o resto do time para o campo, depois de um grande discurso de motivação de Oliver, o time encontrou no campo e começaram a jogar. Ele estava sobrevoando o campo quando de repente sua vassoura começou a balançar. Harry olhou, sem sequer pensar nisso, para onde os professores estavam sentados e viu Severus murmurando e olhando desesperado para ele e viu também Professor Quirrell murmurando e parecendo completamente concentrado, entretanto ele estava com uma expressão fria no rosto enquanto fazia isso.

Ele começou a balançar cada vez mais na vassoura. _“Daqui a pouco eu caio_ _daqui de cima..._ _”_ Quando ele não estava mais conseguindo segurar, ele viu uma comoção onde os professores estavam sentados, fazendo com que ambos os professores perdessem o foco. Logo Harry já estava de volta em segurança pra cima da vassoura.

Depois de mais dez minutos Harry avistou o pomo e saiu em disparada atrás do mesmo. Quando ele fechou a mão sobre o pomo ele sentiu primeiro uma pancada nas costelas e depois uma pancada na cabeça e tudo ficou preto.

* * *

 

Harry primeiramente sentiu que estava deitado em algo muito macio, em segundo lugar Harry sentiu dor, muita dor, nas costas e na cabeça. Harry queria voltar a dormir quando percebeu um movimento perto dele e sem realmente querer Harry abriu os olhos e reconheceu a cama em que estava deitado, era sua cama que ficava nos aposentos de Snape. Gemendo Harry voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Mestre?" foi o sussurro que veio de Severus. Sem ter como fugir Harry voltou a abrir os olhos. "Senhor? Gostaria de sentar-se, Mestre?" foi a pergunta que veio logo que sentiu alguém colocando seus óculos e seu mundo entrando um pouco mais em foco.

Harry tentou começar a sentar, mas teve que ser ajudado por Severus. Enquanto se ajeitava ele observou atentamente seu escravo que estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama e o olhando. Percebeu que seu escravo estava preocupado e parecendo completamente miserável. Passou longos minutos sem ninguém falar nada, notando que teria que ser o único a quebrar o silêncio preparou-se e perguntou:

"Hm...O que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

"Como o senhor estava machucado e o meu trabalho é cuidar do senhor, o diretor achou melhor que o senhor fosse trazido para cá do que ficar na enfermaria, Mestre." Respondeu Severus.

"Professor? Quando o senhor acha poderei voltar pra torre da Grifinoria?" perguntou Harry. O menino percebeu que quando chamou o homem de professor e senhor o homem estremeceu e se encolheu, quase como se estivesse com medo de algo.

"Mestre, por favor, o vínculo não aceitará tal respeito por mim vindo do senhor." Disse Severus com uma voz quebrada. "Mestre, provavelmente a Madame Pomfrey irá segurá-lo aqui por mais alguns dias, meu senhor."

_'Agora vou ter que ficar aqui com ele, sem saber o que fazer e sem ele querer. '_ Enquanto pensava Harry perdeu a batida na porta. Quando percebeu, seu escravo estava abrindo a porta. O diretor Dumbledore entrou e sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da cama.

"Seus amigos estão preocupados, meu menino. Mas se você gostaria de saber, o jogo já tinha acabado quando você se machucou. Você conseguiu pegar o pomo antes de ser atingido." Começou o velho com um brilho naqueles olhos azuis. "Agora o motivo de estar aqui. Severus, por favor sente-se." E assim Severus voltou ao lugar que estava de joelhos ao lado da cama de seu Mestre.

"Harry, pelo que eu percebi você não fez o que eu te pedi e veio falar com Severus." Continuou o diretor.

"Eu esqueci, senhor. Como não tenho aulas com o Professor Snape e eu tinha lições pra fazer, além dos treinos de quadribol, eu esqueci completamente." Harry respondeu e pensou: ' _O que não é uma mentira total, eu só pensei nisso no Halloween.'_  E Harry percebeu que Severus havia se encolhido de novo quando usou o termo professor. _‘Que estranho...’_

"Chamá-lo de Severus. Harry você está bravo com Severus?" perguntou o diretor.

"Não senhor. Como disse aquele dia quase que não vejo o Professor Snape na escola, como poderia ficar bravo com ele?" Harry não estava entendendo o que o diretor queria, se Severus achou que algo estava errado ele deveria vir e conversa, vendo que o homem havia se encolhido de novo Harry não deixou de se perguntar qual era o problema.

"Então por que você insiste em chamá-lo de professor e você não veio conversar com ele?" agora o diretor parecia um pouco triste.

"Por que qeu ouço os meus amigos sempre chamá-lo assim e eu acabei me acostumando a chamá-lo assim. E como eu disse antes, como havia treino e lições para fazer eu esqueci de vir conversar com o Professor Snape." Harry respondeu. ' _A verdade é que se eu o chamar de professor e não o ver, eu não vou pensar que tenho uma pessoa como propriedade. '_

"Harry, eu penso que você não leu os livros ainda." E com um movimento de varinha, o diretor tinha os dois livros na mão. "Deixe-me explicar algumas coisas e assim eu vou embora. Por favor, não me interrompa Harry, você pode esclarecer suas dúvidas depois.

Como você sabe, a escravidão de Severus é um dos tipos mais submissos. Enquanto outros não formam vinculo mágico com seus mestres, o tipo de escravidão de Severus forma, e quanto mais tempo ligado a uma família mais forte o vínculo. Como você deve imaginar, o vínculo dele para você é muito forte, já que ele está na sua família a 20 anos. Por isso o vínculo não aceita que você seja respeitoso com ele como se ele fosse mais que você.

Como eu sei que Severus havia explicado, o vínculo lê, suas necessidades e manda Severus responder a elas. Por exemplo, agora com você aqui de cama, Severus tem a necessidade de ficar aqui sem sair do seu lado para ajudar na sua recuperação. E isso acontecerá com tudo, tanto os seus problemas físicos, como doenças e acidentes como seus desconfortos, como um confidente.

Outro ponto, é que o vínculo necessita servir o mestre. Como você não pediu nada e nem mesmo conversou com Severus, o vínculo diz a Severus que você não quer ele como escravo, por que ele não está fazendo um bom trabalho.

Eu estou dizendo isso por que Severus vem sentido a revolta do vínculo desde a primeira semana de aula, e se você não mudar nada, o vínculo exigira que Severus seja punido. Quando chegar nesse ponto se você não o punir o vínculo o punirá, e normalmente é pior deixar que o vínculo puna, como Severus passará por mais dor que o necessário.

Eu imagino como você se sente Harry, chegando aqui e descobrindo que tem um escravo, mas é uma responsabilidade que coloca em jogo o bem-estar de Severus. Eu não sei até onde o vínculo foi esticado, pois Severus se recusa a falar, por isso deixarei vocês conversarem e se entenderem. E Harry pensa em tudo que eu disse, faça perguntas a Severus e leia o livro." E com essas palavras o diretor deixou o quarto.

Harry estava estarrecido, olhando pra baixo viu os livros em sua mão e não sabia o que fazer.  _'Será que eu estava errado? Será que eu fiz Severus ficar em dor?'_ olhando para seu escravo Harry viu naqueles olhos a preocupação com algo mais que ele não saberia o que é. ' _O que eu faço agora?'_

"Severus? Desculpe-me por tudo"

"Mestre, já disse que você não deve pedir desculpas a mim, senhor."

"Co-como o vínculo está se comportando? Hm... Eu que-quero dizer, o vín-vínculo diz que você precisa de p-p-pun-punição?" perguntou Harry preocupado.

"Infelizmente Mestre, eu fiquei muito tempo sem o servir desde que minha mágica se ligou a sua. Cuidando do senhor agora melhorará a revolta do vínculo, mas o vínculo ainda exigirá punição, não tão severa, mas exigirá."

Harry ficou preocupado com a punição, depois de alguns momentos pensando, ele achou que seria melhor explicar o que havia acontecido realmente.

"S-S-Severus, eu fiquei perdido quando o diretor me disse que você era meu escravo, mas não havia compreendido até meus amigos perguntarem sobre você no jantar de boas-vindas. Então eu fugi, achando que se eu fugisse você deixaria de ser meu escravo. E somente agora, com a explicação do diretor, eu realmente compreendi. Eu sei que o vínculo não deixa eu me desculpar, mas eu realmente me arrependo de não ter conversado com você sobre isso."

"Não há problemas senhor, eu estou aqui para tudo que o senhor precisa, mesmo que seja esclarecer uma dúvida, vou caminhar protegendo e servindo o senhor até o final, Mestre."


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora. Agora creio que consiga atualizar mais periodicamente.

**Capitulo 5**

"Não há problemas senhor, eu estou aqui para tudo que o senhor precisa, mesmo que seja esclarecer uma dúvida, vou caminhar protegendo e servindo o senhor até o final, Mestre."

Assim que o homem havia parado de falar, Harry percebeu que apesar de não gostar da situação de ter um escravo, aquele homem era completamente leal a Harry e iria até o inferno se Harry mandasse sem perguntas. ' _Deve ser por causa do feitiço, por causa do vínculo.'_ Pensou Harry olhando para aqueles olhos ônix, sem entender completamente o porquê do homem falar isso. _‘Preciso deixar ele confortável por causa do vínculo, mas isso não significa que ele me queira por perto...’_

"Então, quando poderei sair daqui Severus?" perguntou ansiosamente.

"Madame Pomfrey quer que o senhor fique de repouso até pelo menos quinta-feira, que será quando ela virá ver se o senhor estará apto a sair, Mestre." Disse o escravo.

"Urgh. Por acaso eu estou confinado a cama? E que dia é hoje?"

"Hoje é domingo, Mestre. Segundo a Madame Pomfrey o senhor só está autorizado a ir ao banheiro e sentar. Parece que as pancadas foram feias, e isso é para não ter chance de sequelas a longo prazo, Mestre."

Naquela hora Harry, olhando para seu escravo, ele pensou que seriam longos dias, afinal como ele deve agir para deixar o vínculo tranquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo não deixar com que o homem fique desconfortável com ele tão perto? Poucos minutos depois Severus saiu para buscar um almoço para seu Mestre, e Harry decidiu que era hora de levantar e usar o banheiro.

Harry tirou as cobertas de cima dele e colocou os pés para fora da cama, no momento exato que ele se levantou ele percebeu o seu erro. Sua cabeça estava girando tanto que o estava deixando enjoado, suas costas estavam doendo tanto como estava da vez quando tio Valter havia pisado e quebrado suas costelas _‘Será que minhas costelas estão quebradas?’_ foi o que o menino pensou momentos antes de cair para frente, na mesma hora que Severus entrou desesperado no quarto.

Severus o segurou, e começou a trazer Harry para a posição vertical. Ele percebeu que o escravo estava falando alguma coisa, mas a mudança de posição acentuou seu enjoo e Harry se inclinou para frente e vomitou tudo o que havia e não havia em seu estomago.

Quando o estômago acalmou um pouco, Harry sentiu ser levantado e de repente ele estava no banheiro, na frente do vaso, vomitando mais, deixando sua barriga doendo.

Depois que tudo acabou, Harry apoiou-se na parede e fechou os olhos. Assim que fechou os olhos o menino sentiu uma toalha úmida em seu rosto. Abrindo os olhos, Harry viu seu escravo o olhando preocupado e viu também que ele estava passando o pano úmido em sua testa. Passando alguns minutos, o escravo começou a falar.

"Mestre, o senhor tem uma concussão. O senhor não deveria tentar levantar-se sozinho." Explicou Severus. "Gostaria de um copo de água Mestre? Gostaria de voltar para a cama, Mestre?" acenando afirmativamente para o primeiro e rapidamente havia um copo de água na sua boca. Tomando uns goles de água Harry achou-se apto a falar.

"Hã... Eu preciso utilizar o banheiro e tomar um banho." Falou Harry ficando vermelho.

"Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo Mestre." Disse Severus, prestativo.

"NÃO!" quase gritou Harry "Quero dizer, eu posso fazer sozinho."

"Mas mestre..."

"Por favor, eu quero usar o banheiro e tomar banho sozinho!" vendo a expressão de Severus, Harry suavemente acrescentou: " Se você se sentir mais tranquilo, pode ficar do outro lado da porta e eu prometo que te chamo a qualquer problema."

O homem não parecia satisfeito, mas aceitou a proposta de Harry, pois não era seu lugar desobedecer ao Mestre. Porém Harry percebeu que o outro homem não sairia do outro lado da porta, apressou-se a fazer o que precisava. Quase meia hora depois, Harry foi capaz de terminar tudo e chamou Severus para ajudá-lo a voltar para a cama.

Já na cama, Severus trouxe a Harry o almoço e o menino comeu um pouco, ainda muito enjoado para comer muito, para a preocupação do homem.

E assim passou os dias de confinamento, comendo pouco, com silêncios desconfortáveis, mas com o entendimento que agora não poderia mais evitar seu escravo, mas mesmo assim não querendo ser um peso ou um estorvo para Severus. Harry foi liberado na manhã de quinta-feira para voltar para a torre. Mas antes de voltar Severus o parou:

"Mestre, lembra-se que eu havia dito sobre a punição?" e vendo o aceno do menino continuou: "Apesar do vínculo ter apaziguado durante esses dias, ele ainda exige uma punição a partir do senhor. Sinto muito Mestre, me perdoe!" e com essas palavras Severus faz uma profunda reverência à Harry.

Com aquelas palavras Harry ficou branco sem saber o que fazer. _’Não quero me transformar em meu tio, onde a violência é a solução para tudo... Além disso, sou uma aberração, não é o meu lugar punir os adultos ...’_

"P-punição? Que tipo de p-punição?" perguntou Harry sem realmente querer saber a resposta.

"Em todos os vínculos de escravidão toda a punição feita tem que ser na natureza física, Mestre." Respondeu o escravo.

"E-e-e se e-e-eu não o p-p-p-punir?"

"Então o vínculo de encarregará disso, eu sentirei uma dor debilitante até que o vínculo se torne satisfeito, Mestre." Diz o escravo com uma expressão estranha.

"E-e-e-e para eu p-p-p-puni-lo o que eu tenho que fazer? É melhor eu p-p-ppuni-lo ou deixar o vínculo p-p-p-puni-lo?" perguntou Harry ainda não gostando da ideia de punição corporal.

"Se o senhor me punir, com certeza será menor a dor do que se o vínculo me punir, mestre. E o senhor pode fazer qualquer coisa: uma surra, chicotada, enfim o que o senhor achar melhor. É sua escolha Mestre, o senhor pode deixar o vínculo me punir também, se for muito difícil para o senhor, Mestre." Severus responde contra sua vontade, afinal parece que seu Mestre não quer puni-lo, entretanto ele não pode mentir sobre quaisquer informações que seu Mestre exija.

Harry demorou um pouco para pensar, mas decidiu poupar o homem de mais dor, mesmo em dúvida e inseguro ele decidiu que ele mesmo iria aplicar a punição ao invés de deixar o vínculo fazer isso. Pensando Harry achou que seria melhor uma surra, afinal era o que menos doía quando seu tio o punia e Severus não merecia passar por mais dor do que o necessário. Na verdade Harry pensava o oposto, o certo seria ele ser punido por ter feito o vínculo agir dessa forma, afinal ele que era um inútil que não tinha capacidade para entender nada.

"O-Ok, e-eu v-vou p-puni-lo."

"Como o senhor gostaria de fazer isso mestre?" perguntou o homem suavemente para não deixar seu mestre mais desconfortável do que ele sabia que o menino já estava.

"A-Acho m-melhor u-uma s-surra. C-C-Como e-eu v-vou f-fazer i-isso?"

Severus estranhou que seu mestre estava gaguejando mais que o normal, mas mesmo assim o levou para o sofá e fez um gesto para seu mestre sentar. Então Severus sentindo o vínculo, tirou a calça ficando somente de cueca ajeitou-se no colo de seu mestre, sem realmente colocar peso nenhum no colo de Harry. Já na posição o homem abaixou a cueca, para não constranger mais ainda o menino e disse suavemente.

"Mestre, o vínculo não se contentará com no mínimo 50 palmadas."

Harry olhou para a bunda do escravo tentando processar o que o homem havia falado. Severus esperou pacientemente que seu Mestre começasse. Querendo acabar logo com isso Harry fechou os olhos e começou, porém, no primeiro tapa como ele estava de olhos fechados ele acertou na coxa, com isso ele deu um pequeno pulo preocupado em causar mais dor que o necessário. Abrindo os olhos ele mirou na bunda e continuou, quando a bunda de Severus começou a ficar vermelha, Harry começou a se sentir enjoado, mas reuniu toda a coragem Grifinoria e continuou. Quando Harry acabou ele estava de cabeça baixa para que Severus não visse as lágrimas. Severus levantou a roupa e saiu de cima de Harry, assim que estava de pé suavemente e quase sussurrando o homem diz a Harry.

"Obrigado Mestre pela correção feita a esse escravo!" com essas palavras Harry não aguentou mais e saiu correndo para o banheiro. O primeiro que ele achou foi o banheiro das masmorras e ele começou a vomitar.

Essa situação com Severus o fez se lembrar de seu tio e de tudo que ele passou e ainda passará nas mãos de sua tão amorosa família. Com esses pensamentos ele começou a se repreender.

_‘Não posso pensar assim, apesar das punições eu estaria em algum lugar muito pior se não fosse por eles... Quem gostaria de uma aberração tão inútil que não é boa para nada... Seria melhor se eu morresse no meu sono, assim eu não causaria mais nenhum problema que causo por estar vivo.’_ Pensou Harry se repreendendo e chorando ainda mais por saber que não um lugar para em Hogwarts ou na casa de seus tios.

"Qual o problema Potter?" Harry reconheceu a voz como a segunda pessoa que Harry não gostaria de ver agora (sendo a primeira Severus) Draco Malfoy.

"Cai fora Malfoy" e para a surpresa de Harry, Malfoy o encarou por alguns momentos e ao invés de sair o menino fala de novo.

“Você parece abalado. O que aconteceu?” pergunta novamente o menino, e por incrível que pareça, com preocupação em sua voz.

“Não te interessa Malfoy. Vai embora” Harry responde gemendo de raiva.

Depois de encarar Harry com um olhar diferente por alguns minutos, Draco faz um som de descaso e vai embora, deixando um Harry se repreendendo e ainda mais que abalado no banheiro.

 

* * *

 

 

No dia seguinte no café da manhã, o trio chegou cedo. Harry percebeu que Severus ainda não havia chego. Quando o homem chegou, logo que eles se sentaram, Harry percebeu que ele teve dificuldade para sentar, assim que percebeu porque Harry perdeu toda a fome, mesmo que seu prato estava intocado. Olhando para cima Harry percebeu que Severus estava esperando-o começar a comer. Sentindo o começo de um ataque de pânico ele diz rapidamente aos seus amigos enquanto se levanta:

"Caras, vejo vocês na aula, esqueci algo no dormitório." Harry disse a seus amigos e apressadamente saiu do salão.

Correndo para o banheiro mais próximo ele tenta regular sua respiração enquanto segura as lágrimas para não chorar. Desde que ele começou a escola que não teve um ataque de pânico, quando estava na casa de seus tios sempre os tinha. Parecia uma vida de distância, mas ele sabia lidar com isso, ele só precisava de uns minutos sozinhos para se treinar para fora desse ataque.

Ainda enojado com o que havia feito Harry não comeu o resto do dia, nem o dia seguinte. Afinal, como uma aberração como ele pode comer sabendo que machucou Severus a ponto do homem ter dor para se sentar, ele tinha que ficar sem comer como uma punição por isso. Escolhendo boas desculpas para seus amigos, eles não o incomodaram e nem perceberam que o menino não estava comendo.

E assim na quinta-feira seguinte, uma semana após o ocorrido, quando Harry teria um tempo livre com Ron e Mione e os três estavam se dirigindo para a biblioteca quando cruzaram com Severus e este os parou.

"Mestre, posso falar com o senhor?" perguntou o homem. Sem saber o que fazer Harry permaneceu quieto, ele não queria recusar o homem com medo do vínculo o forçar a punir o homem novamente, mas também não queria conversar com o homem com medo do que o homem teria a dizer a ele, portanto a melhor solução seria permanecer quieto por enquanto.

_‘O homem realmente deve me odiar por tudo que estou fazendo ele passar e se preocupar comigo...’_ o menino pensa enquanto espera o escravo falar o que precisa.

"Harry, estamos indo em frente. Mais tarde você se encontra com a gente, ok?" Mione logo falou e saiu puxado Ron.

"Podemos ir para seus aposentos, Mestre?" perguntou o homem novamente, após alguns minutos percebendo que seu mestre não falaria nada. Acenando Harry seguiu caminho para os aposentos de Severus. Chegando lá, Harry ficou parado perto da porta, querendo sair logo dali.

"Mestre, por favor sente-se." Disse o homem apontando para a poltrona e apesar de Harry não querer, lentamente ele dirigiu-se a poltrona e sentou-se. Severus o seguiu e sentou-se em seus joelhos na frente de Harry, quase o tocando e olhando nos olhos de seu mestre o homem continuou.

"Mestre, eu posso imaginar o que o senhor deve estar sentindo e eu sinto muito que era por minha culpa. Mas eu não consigo ver o senhor se prejudicando por causa disso.

O senhor pode não saber, mas por ser seu escravo, eu percebo quase tudo o que o senhor faz, e sem querer ofendê-lo, Mestre, eu percebi que o senhor não está se alimentando nesses últimos dias.

Sabendo também que o senhor não gostaria de passar por isso de novo, ter que aplicar uma tão merecida correção a esse escravo, devo alertá-lo mestre, que o vínculo reconhecerá como se eu estivesse te prejudicando, pois pelas minhas ações que o senhor deve me punir e corrigir, e assim, acabará por exigir uma punição muito maior que a anterior, uma punição do tipo que eu sei que o senhor não aguentará aplicar.

Mestre peço que entenda que apesar do senhor não gostar como as coisas funcionam, é como elas são e nada vai mudar, o que o senhor pode fazer é lidar com a situação da melhor forma possível, senhor. Eu sempre estarei aqui para melhor atendê-lo e fazer sua vida o mais confortável possível, minha prioridade sempre será o senhor, Mestre.

Por isso, eu lhe imploro Mestre, não continue pulando refeições!"

Com isso Harry percebeu que apesar de não gostar do que o vínculo exigia, teria que lidar para não piorar a situação. _‘E assim, tentar fazer com que Severus me odeie ainda mais!’_

 

* * *

 

 

Começo de dezembro chegou, trazendo neve. Nesse último mês, desde a conversa com Severus, Harry passou a ir fazer algumas lições no sábado de manhã nos aposentos de Severus (ou em seus aposentos, como o homem sempre falava que tudo que tinha pertencia a seu Mestre) para que o vínculo não exigisse outra punição.

Severus estava sempre disponível para o menino, não importava o motivo e nem o tempo, apesar disso, o menino nunca pedia ajuda ao escravo em suas dúvidas e dificuldades. Apenas se sentava na frente da lareira e tentava fazer seus trabalhos. Normalmente Severus levava chá e biscoitos aos meninos e frequentemente perguntava com que ele poderia ajudar sempre que o Harry começava a se irritar por não entender nada. Porém como ele não queria ser um peso a Severus ele negava que precisava de algo e tentava ser o mais invisível possível para o homem.

Neste final de semana em específico, Harry em vez de ir ver Severus, ele juntamente com Ron e Mione, encontraram-se com Hagrid que estava triste pela perda do ovo de dragão que havia ganhado. Sendo assim, foram tentar animar o homem com histórias sobre o que estava acontecendo no castelo.

Quando chegaram a cabana, perceberam que o homem estava bêbado, chorando o homem disse do seu amor pelos animais e falou sobre Fofo.

"Todos têm medo de Fofo, só por que ele é enorme e tem três cabeças, mas é só tocar uma música que ele dorme..." lembrando do cão infernal Harry aproveitou-se para saber por que aquilo estava na escola.

"Hagrid, por que Fofo está dentro da escola em uma sala?"

"Ele está guardando...ops, eu não devia estar falando sobre isso!"

"Ele está guardando o que Hagrid?" Mione perguntou com uma voz tranquila.

"Vocês não deveriam saber de nada! Isso é assunto somente do Professor Dumbledore e Nicolas Flamel...eu não deveria ter dito isso."

E assim os três fizeram disso uma missão, descobrir o que o Diretor e o tal de Flamel tinham em comum que Fofo estava guardando. Natal chegou sem eles descobrirem o que Fofo estava guardando.

Harry havia decidido não voltar para casa dos parentes, depois de receber uma carta dizendo que ele não era bem vindo à casa de seus tios para os feriados e que se ele ousasse retornar agora e ele se arrependeria, como ele sabia que seria pior para sua saúde, ele permaneceu no castelo. Em vez disso, ele foi intimado a passar o feriado nos aposentos de Severus pelo diretor.

_Flashback_

_“Meu menino, espero que esteja indo tudo bem em suas aulas” começou o diretor._

_“Sim senhor, está tudo indo bem.”_

_“Você irá para casa para os feriados Harry?” pergunta curioso e com um brilho nos olhos._

_“Não senhor.”_

_“Sendo assim, creio que você estará com o Severus durante esses dias, afinal será bom para vocês reforçarem o destino após o que aconteceu no começo de novembro. Você não irá querer uma repetição, não é mesmo meu menino?” e sem esperar o menino responder Dumbledore continua “Com isso resolvido, pedirei aos elfos que levem suas coisas aos seus aposentos para que você aproveite esse momento e conheça melhor o Severus.”_

_Com isso o diretor encerrou a reunião e Harry saiu do escritório sentindo medo de como seria passar o Natal e ano novo com o Severus, mas sem querer mudar a situação por remorso pelo que aconteceu em novembro._

_Fim do flashback_

Manhã de Natal chegou, e Harry percebeu que havia presentes no final de sua cama.  _'Por que esses presentes? É tudo brincadeira?!?! Não devem ser por obrigação, afinal por que alguém iria querer gastar dinheiro com uma aberração como eu?'._  No final ele abriu os presentes, ele ganhou sapos de chocolate do Ron, um livro sobre defesa de Mione, um suéter da Sra. Weasley e uma capa de alguém que ele não sabia quem era, porque o cartão não estava assinado. Os presentes que ele mais gostou foram o suéter que a mãe de Ron havia mandado e a capa da invisibilidade que era do seu pai. Saindo do quarto Harry encontrou Severus com uma expressão de estranha, ele não entendeu, afinal o que ele teria conseguido fazer para aborrecê-lo nos poucos segundos que levou para ele sair do quarto.

"Bom dia Mestre! Está tudo bem mestre?" foi a pergunta do homem.

"Bom dia Severus! Está tudo bem sim. Podemos comer aqui hoje?" Harry perguntou querendo relaxar e não fazer nada naquele dia.

"Claro Senhor." E assim o homem preparou tudo para que seu mestre passasse o dia relaxando.

O tempo passou e Harry se viu com seus amigos resgatando a pedra filosofal a partir de Voldemort. E agora depois de descobrir que a pedra foi destruída, Harry estava na enfermaria com Severus se recuperando.

"Daqui a dois dias voltarei para a casa." Harry pensou alto, lamentando o final do ano. Apesar de não ser querido aqui, pelo menos ele não se machucava aqui. Ele sabia que quando chegasse em casa ele iria sofrer muitas punições e depois de passar alguns meses sem nenhuma punição ele imaginava que ele aguentaria menos e doeria muito mais as punições de seu tio.

"Ansioso para ver sua família mestre?" perguntou o escravo.

"Estou." Harry respondeu: ' _Estou ansioso para que acabe o verão e eu volte para cá na minha verdadeira casa, com minha verdadeira família. Apesar de ainda ser uma aberração aqui, eu me sinto quase aceito por essas pessoas... Se ao menos eles soubessem a verdade e o quanto de uma aberração eu sou...'_ Pensou Harry vendo Ron e Mione brigando de novo e Severus o observando com interesse.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Assim que Harry entrou na casa de seus tios, percebeu que suas previsões estavam corretas, estas férias seriam como um inferno. Logo que a porta se fechou, seu tio ordenou que ele levar sua mala para o quarto e voltar para o hall, onde ele foi batido até quase a inconsciência e jogado no armário debaixo da escada. ' _Sim, parece que meu querido tio quer mostrar todo o seu amor para mim'_ pensou Harry sarcástico.  _'Espero que eu sobreviva a estas férias, ou não, assim eu não sou mais um estorva para ninguém...'_ logo em seguida Harry desmaiou.

Foram longos dias antes que Harry fosse liberado do armário e mesmo assim, quando foi liberado foi para fazer a limpeza da casa. E assim passou-se algumas semanas, com muito trabalho, muitas surras e muita fome. Aquele dia em especifico era para ele passar a noite no segundo quarto de Dudley, pois seu tio estava recebendo de visita seu chefe.

Assim que Harry acabou de fazer a janta e a sobremesa, seu tio o mandou para o quarto.

"Eu não quero ouvir um pio se você sabe o que é bom pra você aberração" disse o tio quando o mandou ao quarto.

Enquanto Harry ouvia seu tio recebendo o chefe na sala, em seu quarto apareceu uma pequena criatura verde, com grandes orelhas e olhos que usava uma tanga.

"Harry Potter, senhor, eu Dobby, você não pode ir para Hogwarts esse ano, é perigoso!" disse a pequena criatura.

"Como assim, lógico que vou!" respondeu Harry.

E com isso a criatura some e ele logo ouve o barulho de algo caindo e quebrando no andar debaixo. Algum tempo depois Harry se encontra na frente de seu tio que estava com o rosto de uma cor roxa.

**"MENINO, VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODERIA USAR SUA ABERRAÇÃO AQUI E SAIR IMPUNE? VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE VOU FAZER COM VOCÊ AGORA ABERRAÇÃO"**  seu tio gritou e Harry sem saber o porquê levou a maior surra de sua vida. Algum tempo depois, entre os socos e pontapés de seu tio ele descobriu que a criatura, o Dobby, derrubou o pudim do alto da geladeira.

Três dias depois a porta do seu armário foi aberta pelo seu tio, Harry percebeu receoso que seu tio tinha duas cartas na mão.

"Leia essas cartas e responda, antes de mandar a resposta irei verificar se não há nada que essas aberrações não possam saber. E não você não pode ir para a casa do seu amigo, e eu sei que você não pode recusar a carta do diretor daquela escola de malucos." Seu tio disse e ficou esperando Harry ler e responder as cartas.

"Harry,

Como está seu verão? Aqui em casa está tudo bem, ainda sem saber nada de Mione já que ela disse que estaria fora o verão inteiro. Você quer vir passar o final do verão aqui em casa?

Ron"

"Caro Ron,

Meu verão está ótimo, estou aproveitando bastante o tempo com a minha família, portanto acho que só nos veremos no trem. Eu também não estou sabendo nada de Mione. Até dia primeiro.

Harry."

A segunda carta para a consternação de Harry era do Diretor Dumbledore.

"Harry, meu menino

Preciso falar com você sobre algo que aconteceu essa semana. Poderia Severus ir buscá-lo em algum dia na semana seguinte para podermos conversar? Venha com uma mochila para passar alguns dias aqui.

Albus Dumbledore"

"Diretor,

Acho que sexta-feira que vem poderia fazer, estarei até semana que vem passeando com meu tio como ele pegou uns dias de folga. Diga a Severus que ele poderá vir as 10 horas das sexta-feira.

Harry Potter"

Harry marcou sexta-feira para que seus ferimento melhorassem. E apesar de seu tio não estar satisfeito que não poderia bater no sobrinho e teria que alimentá-lo no jantar de quinta-feira e café da manhã de sexta-feira, pelo menos ninguém saberia o que acontece dentro daquela casa.

 

* * *

 

 

A semana que antecedeu a rápida ida de Harry para Hogwarts foi mais tranquila, apesar de ainda fazer a limpeza da casa ele tinha uma refeição por dia e seu tio somente dava alguns tapas na cabeça durante o café da manhã e durante a janta. Apesar disso Harry acordou naquela manhã ainda sentindo resquícios de dor da última surra que recebeu, torcendo para que seu escravo não percebesse nada ele passou a manhã como qualquer outra. Ele fez o café da manhã e continuou limpando a cozinha enquanto esperava Severus. Logo que seu tio saiu para o trabalho e sua tia levou Dudley para o shopping para que nenhum Dursley tivesse contato com as aberrações, a campainha tocou, Harry já estava com uma das suas melhores roupas e mochila esperando Severus.

"Bom dia Mestre! Espero que seu verão esteja indo tudo bem, senhor." Foi a saudação formal do homem acompanhada de uma reverência formal.

"Bom dia Severus! Está sim." Disse Harry com um estremecimento. O homem percebendo o estremecimento procurou no vínculo e achou um pouco de dor.

"Mestre! O senhor está com dor! Precisamos voltar logo para Hogwarts para que esse escravo possa te levar até a Madame Pomfrey e ela possa te curar Mestre." disse o homem preocupado e dando um passo para frente como se Harry fosse a qualquer momento cair.

"Não é nada Severus, caí hoje de manhã no banheiro. Está tudo bem!" disse Harry com um sorriso.

“Mas Mestre, precisamos curar o senhor. O Mestre não pode ficar sentindo dor!”

“Severus, está tudo bem! Foi só uma queda, daqui a pouco estará tudo bem.”

“Mas Mestre...”

“Chega, está tudo bem.” Harry acaba desabafando com raiva

"Desculpa Mestre! Não queria desobedecê-lo. Se o senhor está certo. Podemos ir quando desejar Mestre." Disse Severus ainda preocupado porque a dor que ele percebeu era maior que a sentida por um simples tombo, mas após a ordem de seu Mestre ele não poderia fazer nada além de observá-lo e deixá-lo o mais confortável possível. "Podemos ir agora mesmo Severus."

Alguns momentos depois, Harry estava sendo segurado por seu escravo enquanto recuperava o equilíbrio quando chegaram ao escritório do diretor por chave de portal.

"Bom dia meu menino! Espero que esteja tudo bem. Sente-se." Dumbledore disse mostrando a Harry e Severus para sentarem nas cadeiras a frente de sua mesa. "Agora Harry, eu sei que você não gostará dessa notícia, mas eu preciso dá-la nesse momento. Precisamos deixar tudo pronto para o começo das aulas daqui a algumas semanas."

"O-Ok s-senhor." Gaguejou Harry preocupado.

"Bom Harry, depois que você derrotou Voldemort quando um bebê você vem recebendo heranças de pessoas que não tem herdeiros. Semana passada o velho Owen morreu sem herdeiros e em seu testamento ele deixou tudo para você.

A importância desse fato é que ele tinha um escravo, e como seu herdeiro, sua posse passou a você. Ele é um estudante um ano mais velho que você. Sei que será difícil para você conciliar outro escravo, sendo este um estudante apenas um ano mais velho que você, porém tenho total confiança que conseguirão se adaptar a esse novo desenvolvimento. Antes de chamá-lo aqui, você precisa assinar os documentos de transferência de posse, e os documentos que autorizam ele a estudar em Hogwarts. Como ele é menor de idade e não tem um emprego rentável você não pode dar uma mesada como você dá à Severus, ele será obrigado a pedir a você qualquer coisa que ele necessitar."

Harry horrorizado que tinha outro escravo começou a assinar os documentos em estado de choque. Após todos os documentos serem assinados, o diretor voltou a falar.

"Severus vá por favor chamá-lo enquanto acabo de falar com Harry." Quando o escravo deixou o escritório o diretor continuou: "Harry, o nome dele é Adalelmo Amim. Ele está na Grifinoria também começando o terceiro ano, creio que você já se encontrou com ele. O que eu preciso contar antes que ele chegue é que ele está sobre o mesmo tipo de escravidão que Severus, tenho fé que você conseguirá lidar com os dois, certo? Para avisá-lo, eu sei que você terá ajuda de Severus, mas preciso dizer que normalmente um escravo jovem, ainda mais nessa situação, é sem encontrar outras palavras, petulante e te desfiará; se ele estivesse desde pequeno com você, vocês não teriam esse problema. Você pode imaginar as consequências que esse tipo de ação vinda dele acarretará? Então é bom se preparar meu caro menino." O diretor Dumbledore disse tristemente.

"Claro senhor." Disse Harry, ' _Era o que me faltava, além de ter um escravo, terei dois que podem ler se estou bem ou não! E que com certeza me odiarão pelo resto da minha vida miserável...'_ pensou com amargura.

Toc, toc, toc. A batida na porta tirou Harry de seus pensamentos.

"Entre!" Harry virou-se e viu Severus sendo seguido por um menino que ele já havia visto na torre da Grifinoria. O menino, pelo que Harry lembrava, era alto, com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis escuros e as mesmas marcas de escravidão que Severus. Quando o menino entrou ele logo parou, antes mesmo de ver Harry no quarto e sentindo a magia de Harry, o menino olhou para o Harry. Já sabendo o que ocorreria Harry esperou o menino fazer o que tinha que fazer. Ajoelhando-se a frente de Harry abaixou a cabeça até o chão e disse formalmente:

"Eu Adalelmo Amin, estou aqui para realizar se servir a cada propósito que você mandar e desejar Mestre. Sou seu servo até a morte, você possui meu corpo, alma e mente. O senhor possui minha total lealdade e obediência. Faça comigo o que desejar Mestre.” disse o homem.

"Hm.. V-v-você pode ficar no escritório e olhar para m-m-mim." Disse Harry já sabendo o que aconteceria. E assim o menino levantou-se e olhou para cima, e Harry percebeu o desafio nos olhos do menino.

"Bom, agora vocês já se encontraram. Harry você ficará aqui uma semana, já mandei uma carta a seu tio para ele não se preocupar. Durante essa semana Severus levará vocês ao Beco Diagonal para a compra de seus materiais, além disso vocês podem fazer o que vocês gostariam. Devo ressaltar a necessidade de vocês deixarem que o vínculo se estabeleça e que vocês se conheçam melhor antes do começo das aulas. Bom dia a vocês!" E com essa despedida os três seguiram caminho para os aposentos de Severus.

Chegando aos aposentos Harry entrou primeiro e foi sentar-se na poltrona. Observando os dois escravos e fazendo um gesto para que ambos sentassem no sofá, Harry esperou que alguém quebrasse o silencia enquanto observava o fogo.

"Eu não irei obedecer você, senhor." Disse Adalelmo. Harry percebeu que Adalelmo não queria realmente dizer o "senhor". Assustado com a agressividade do seu outro escravo, Harry não sabia como reagir.

"Adalelmo! Você não deve falar assim com o Mestre!" disse Severus horrorizado pela agressividade do outro menino, porém entendendo de onde vinha essa revolta.

"Hm...Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto Severus." Disse Harry sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, pegando a mochila ele rapidamente correu para o quarto, fechou a porta e começou a chorar. ' _Eu nem queria um escravo, quanto mais dois. E agora Adalelmo me odeia. Eu me odeio! Eu deveria estar morto, eu não devia ter sobrevivido...'_

Algumas horas depois Harry estava aproveitando o tempo que permaneceria em Hogwarts para fazer sua lição de férias, quando houve uma batida na porta.

"Sim?"

"Mestre, posso entrar senhor?" foi a pergunta suave de seu escravo mais velho.

"Entra Severus."

E assim Severus entrou no quarto, mas Harry que sentado na escrivaninha recusou-se a olhar para o escravo, mesmo que o escravo havia se ajoelhado perto de seus pés.

"Senhor. Adalelmo, assim como o senhor, ainda é uma criança mestre. Desde o primeiro ano dele, o diretor pediu-me que eu o orientasse para que ele não passasse por muito sofrimento por causa da situação dele como escravo, ele só começou a frequentar Hogwarts porquê seu antigo Mestre queria que ele tivesse uma boa educação para aumentar o preço de venda dele. Falei com ele após sua saída e ele entende que se não fosse o senhor, outro teria a posse dele, mas ele ainda está ressentido com a escravidão mestre. Esse escravo pedi a compreensão do Mestre." Severus explicou.

"Severus, eu não estou bravo com ele e eu realmente entendo o que ele deve estar sentindo." Depois de alguns momentos em que Severus ainda estava ajoelhado o escravo voltou a falar.

"Mestre, está na hora do almoço. Posso servir o almoço, senhor?"

"Serve só para vocês dois Severus. Não estou com fome." E com um gesto Harry dispensou Severus do quarto. Preocupado, mas sem poder desobedecer a ordem, Severus foi chamar Adalelmo para almoçar.

Quase no final do dia Harry foi deitar por que estava cansado, depois de cair no sono, Severus volta a bater na porta.

"Mestre? O jantar já está na mesa." Sem querer que nenhum dos dois escravos sofra por causa dele, Harry levantou-se e cambaleante dirigiu-se a sala. Sem realmente ver por onde andava Harry tropeçou e somente não caiu por causa de Adalelmo que o segurou por trás. Apesar de sentir seu mestre estremecendo com o contato, o menino levou Harry para a cadeira e falou:

"O senhor deveria ver por onde está andando." Disse rispidamente quase cuspindo colocando ódio em suas palavras.

Piscando como uma coruja, Harry respondeu sem pensar: "Desculpa". Quando Harry percebeu o menino se encolhendo foi que percebeu o que havia feito.

"Adalelmo você não deve falar assim com o mestre! E mestre, não peça desculpas a nós." Severus disse primeiramente escandalizado e logo em seguida suavemente.

"Hã. O-Ok, v-vamos j-jantar?" Harry perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um gesto para os outros dois se juntarem a ele.

Durante o jantar Severus estava preocupado como seria a vida dos três nos próximos anos e preocupado com seu mestre. Adalelmo estava pensando que a atitude que havia visto em seu novo mestre até agora era estranho, o menino-que-sobreviveu não deveria ser assim tão tímido e inseguro. E Harry estava remexendo a comida no prato, de cabeça baixa pensando. Levantando-se, sem olhar para ninguém Harry disse:

"Estou morrendo de sono, vejo vocês amanhã." Com essa despedida, ele rapidamente voltou ao seu quarto, deixando dois escravos estarrecidos que seu mestre não havia almoçado e brincou com a janta em vez de comer.

No dia seguinte, os três foram ao Beco Diagonal e compraram tudo o que precisavam para o novo ano letivo. Adalelmo continuou dando respostar ríspidas à Harry durante as comprar. E depois disso ele não conseguiu mais tirar do peito a sensação incomoda de que Adalelmo o odiava profundamente.

E assim passou a semana, onde Harry estava sempre por perto de seus escravos e ao mesmo tempo se escondia deles em seu quarto fazendo lições e lendo livros. No dia de voltar Harry despediu-se de um Severus preocupado e de um Adalelmo pensativo.

 

* * *

 

 

Já na casa de seus tios, Harry voltou a recebeu o tratamento normal com juros pelo tempo em que havia estado fora. Logo chegou o dia de voltar para a escola e Harry estava muito machucado, pelo menos seu tio sabia que não podia acertar e nem machucar lugares visíveis, entretanto o resto de seu corpo estava em um estado deplorável. Suas costas principalmente estavam cobertas de vergões e sangue seco provenientes das chicotadas que ele levava de seu tio.

Ele estava muito preocupado com o que Severus poderia sentir vindo dele, por isso no dia anterior ele fez algo que se fosse descoberto lhe renderia uma punição enorme. Ele havia pegado analgésicos para ele tomar que durariam um tempo até ele se curar. Com sorte, o plano dele funcionária e Severus e Adalelmo não perceberiam a dor que o menino estava.

Severus apareceu, exatamente as 10 da manhã do dia primeiro de setembro para aparatar seu mestre para a plataforma, com um sentimento de exaltação, Harry percebeu que seu plano havia trabalhado. E assim Harry se encontrou com Ron e Mione em um compartimento quando o trem estava saindo.

"Como foi as férias de vocês?" Harry perguntou a seus amigos. Depois de ouvir as respostas contou o que havia acontecido nas suas férias.

"Vocês lembram do Adalelmo Amim, aquele escravo que está no terceiro ano na Grifinoria?" com o aceno de seus amigos ele continuou: "O dono dele morreu e deixou tudo para mim como o menino-que-sobreviveu. Eu realmente acho que ele me odeia." Disse Harry suavemente.

Sem nenhum deles saber, Adalelmo estava do outro lado da porta ouvindo tudo, com uma mão levantada como se fosse bater na porta. O menino prometeu que tentaria ser mais simpático com seu mestre, mas achava que o ressentimento de ser escravo o atrapalharia. Desistindo de entrar no compartimento de seu mestre, ele virou as costas e foi procurar outro lugar para se sentar durante o trajeto até Hogwarts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Adalelmo – origem germânica, significa "proteção de nobre"
> 
> ***Amim – origem árabe, significa "o fiel"


	7. Bônus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é um bônus e nos aproxima mais da cabeça de Severus e sua mentalidade como escravo.

** Bônus 1 **

Severus Snape levantou os olhos e procurou seu Mestre, ele estava preocupado com seu Mestre. Quando Severus pegou seu Mestre para levá-lo a estação percebeu uma coisa que não queria ter percebido: ele não estava sentindo nada, não vinha nenhum sentimento a partir do vínculo. Ele não conseguia dizer como seu Mestre se sentia e com isso ele não poderia fazer o que precisasse para que seu Mestre ficasse confortável e assim, ele não sofresse nenhuma punição, seja a partir do vínculo, seja a partir de seu Mestre.

Sendo sincero consigo mesmo se fosse a dois anos atrás Severus somente se preocuparia com as consequências que isso traria, entretanto Severus aprendeu a respeitar e se importar muito com seu Mestre. E agora Severus estava realmente preocupado com seu Mestre. ' _Primeiro foi quando o peguei para a conversa com o diretor, o Mestre estava sentindo mais dor que o normal para uma queda no banheiro. Depois foi o começo rochoso com Adalelmo, eu sei que o Mestre está se sentindo culpado pela revolta de Adalelmo. Houve também a reclusão do Mestre na semana que deveria ser a semana de ligação entre o Mestre e Adalelmo. Agora eu não estou sentindo nada a partir do vínculo com o Mestre.'_ Pensou Severus preocupado enquanto via que apesar de seu Mestre ter começado a comer para que seus escravos possam comer, agora ele já não está comendo nada, está somente brincando com a comida no prato. Vendo a expressão de seu Mestre lembrou-se a primeira vez que viu seu Mestre.

_ Flashback _

_ Minerva havia o chamado para se encontrar com seu Mestre. O diretor o trouxe antes de começar a aula para que eles formassem o vínculo necessário antes do começo das aulas. Severus deveria aprender a como servir seu Mestre nesses dias, para que ele não sofresse mais punição que o necessário. Então com apreensão ele bateu e esperou a ordem para entrar. _

_ Quando entrou foi como das outras vezes que sua magia havia se ligado aos antigos Mestres, foi como milhões de cordas de aço estivessem puxando sua magia até seu mais novo Mestre em uma promessa silenciosa. Uma promessa que para cada Mestre foi diferente. Com seu primeiro Mestre foi uma promessa de dor, seguida de mais dor. Com o ancião Potter foi uma promessa de conforto e acalento e finalmente com James Potter foi uma promessa de humilhação constante. _

_ Severus estava preocupado com qual promessa viria da ligação, mas não estava pronto para a promessa feita. Uma promessa onde ele próprio iria ser o suporte para seu Mestre, onde ele próprio precisaria guiar e confortar seu Mestre, precisaria de paciência e tranquilidade com seu Mestre, porque seu Mestre lhe traria a chance de uma vida diferente, seu Mestre estava prometendo uma esperança de ser tratado como um humano e não como um objeto. _

_ Com esse novo desenvolvimento, ele percebeu que não poderia mostrar como ele realmente era para seu pequeno Mestre. Ele não poderia se mostrar sarcástico, irônico e de pouca paciência, se ele fizesse isso, ele poderia mudar a chance de se sentir como um ser humano junto a seu Mestre.  _

_ Completamente atordoado ele ajoelhou-se e fez sua promessa, a promessa que ele nunca quebraria, a promessa que significaria sua vida. Assim como mandava o destino que o regia, ele seria o mais submisso e serviçal que ele poderia. _

_ Final do Flashback _

Severus lembrou-se também que o primeiro mês foi uma dor constante, seu Mestre estava o evitando como uma praga, como se Severus fosse algo indesejável. A dor que veio do vínculo com essa certeza foi insuportável, pois a promessa do vínculo o puxava para acalentar e tirar todas as preocupações de seu Mestre, mas seu Mestre o estava evitando.

Severus lembrou-se do primeiro jogo de Quadribol de seu Mestre, como seu Mestre havia se machucado e toda a conversa que se seguiu. Severus sentiu-se tão limpo, tão tranquilo com a aceitação de seu Mestre com a sua proximidade, ele estava exultante. Com um vinco na testa lembrou-se da única vez que seu Mestre foi obrigado pelo vinculo a puni-lo como ele havia se sentido.

_ Flashback _

_ Parecia errado permitir que seu Mestre passasse por isso, mas o vínculo exigia a sua completa honestidade e para isso ele teve que dizer a diferença entre seu Mestre o punir e deixar que o vínculo o puna. E seu Mestre como era puro, fez de tudo para diminuir a sua dor. Com cada palmada Severus sentiu como se estivesse sendo limpo e perdoado por tudo, cada palmada era uma promessa do vínculo que tudo melhoraria. Que apesar de ele ter errado, seu Mestre estava tendo o tempo para corrigi-lo e assim ele aprender a servir melhor seu Mestre. Por isso quando acabou ele fez a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça. _

_ "Obrigado Mestre pela correção feita a esse escravo!" _

_ Quando as palavras saíram da sua boca seu Mestre saiu correndo pela porta. ' _ _ Eu fiz algo que o desagradou? Por que ele saiu correndo?' _

_ No dia seguinte, depois de uma noite dormindo de barriga pra baixo e sua bunda ardendo, vermelha de um jeito que ele não conseguia quase que colocar a cueca e a calça, ele entrou no salão e foi sentar-se com um estremecimento de se sentar em sua bunda dolorida. Assim que levantou os olhos viu seu Mestre fugindo do salão. E assim foi pelos próximos dias, o vínculo exigindo que Severus explicasse e se desculpasse por causar tanto desconforto para seu Mestre que ele nem comeria. _

_ A conversa que teve com seu Mestre sobre as refeições foi maravilhosa e o deixou mais tranquilo. _

_ Final do Flashback _

Severus lembrou de como ele começou a afeiçoar-se com o menino. O menino era gentil e silencioso, apesar de quase sempre inseguro, seu Mestre era a pessoa mais cativante que ele já havia encontrado. Ele havia visto a prova observando seu Mestre relacionar-se com seus colegas de casa. Severus enciumado percebeu que todos aqueles amigos de seu Mestre; o time de Quadribol, seu dois amigos que não desgrudavam dele, o Longbottom; todos eles tinham algo em comum, viam seu Mestre como um confidente, alguém em quem eles podiam confiar sem pensar e que todos dariam a vida pelo seu Mestre se a necessidade surgisse.

Passando seu olhar pela mesa da Grifinoria Severus observou Adalelmo, o menino iria sofrer muito se continuasse com isso, o vínculo poderia ser cruel se percebesse que essa revolta poderia trazer prejuízos ao Mestre. Porém o que Severus podia fazer era tentar orientar Adalelmo e proteger seu Mestre do outro escravo que poderia machucar seu Mestre sem perceber. E com um estremecimento Severus percebeu que passou todo o jantar pensando e quase que não comeu. Chegando aos quartos de seu Mestre, Severus viu seu Mestre encostado na parede a frente do quadro que guarda a entrada.

"Mestre? Por que o senhor não entrou Mestre? Precisa de algo Mestre?" disse suavemente para não perturbar seu Mestre.

"E-e-eu não vou entrar Severus, preciso voltar para a torre. Eu percebi que você estava me olhando muito e que não havia comido nada no jantar. V-v-você está bem Severus?" seu Mestre perguntou. Seu pequeno Mestre havia percebido que ele não estava bem...quando Severus começou a ficar exaltante sobre isso, lembrou-se que ele não está recebendo nenhum sentimento do vínculo.

"Estou bem sim senhor, Mestre. Se não for ousadia Mestre, posso perguntar se o senhor está bem?"

"Estou bem sim Severus. Boa noite!" disse seu pequeno e frágil Mestre virando as costas e indo embora. ' _Pelo visto esse será um longo e estressante ano.'_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Harry deitou-se na sua cama na torre, lembrando da pequena conversa com Severus. Será que Severus percebeu algo errado? Harry estava muito preocupado que Severus percebesse a dor em que Harry estava, o remédio amorteceu a dor, entretanto ainda doía se mexer muito. Na última semana de férias, seu tio pouco havia se preocupado com os avisos que Harry disse sobre Severus e Adalelmo, que eles conseguiriam sentir o que ele estava sentindo e as consequências disso foram três costelas quebradas, nas costas tinham cortes em marcas da fivela do cinto do seu tio, hematomas por todo o corpo e seu pulso esquerdo estava torcido.

Harry silenciosamente agradeceu que seus tios não deram por falta dos analgésicos e que pelo visto seus escravos não perceberam o que ele estava passando, ou seja, não perceberiam a dor constante que ele estava sentindo (mesmo estando amortecida pelos analgésicos). Ele havia gelado quando Severus perguntou se ele estava bem, pensou que o homem havia percebido. Se preparando para acordar a cada quatro horas para tomar os analgésicos Harry caiu no sono.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou cedo e como sempre arrumou-se antes de seus amigos, terminando de se arrumar ele chamou os meninos para poderem pegar os horários e irem para a aula. Descendo, encontrou-se com Mione e esperaram Ron descer, enquanto esperavam Adalelmo desceu as escadas. O escravo parou no meio do caminho, virou seu olhar para seu Mestre e relutantemente inclinou a cabeça e seguiu rapidamente para fora da torre. ' _Ele realmente não gosta de mim'_ pensou Harry vendo seu escravo saindo da torre.

Dez minutos depois Harry, Ron e Mione estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinoria brincando e comentando sobre as aulas, eles teriam aula com Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry não percebeu o olhar de Severus sobre ele, apesar de Harry estar em melhor humor hoje que na noite anterior Harry estava comendo pouco, menos que o normal. Afinal ele ainda tinha que voltar a se acostumar a comer porções maiores de comida como na casa de seus tios ele não podia comer mais que uma refeição por dia, nem todos os dias, e sua refeição normalmente se constituía de pão, pouquíssimas vezes com queijo, e um copo de água.

E assim a semana passou, Harry combinou de se encontrar com seus escravos nos aposentos de Severus todo sábado de manhã, a não ser que ele tivesse treino, aí eles se encontrariam a tarde. Sabendo que Adalelmo ainda não queria nem olhar para sua cara, Harry passou os sábados na frente da lareira fazendo suas lições sem conversa com o menino e somente tirando algumas dúvidas com Severus, quando o mesmo percebia que o menino estava com dúvidas.

Harry percebeu durante seu primeiro mês na escola, que esse ano não estava agourando nada de bom para ele. Apesar de estar feliz que suas feridas já estavam curadas, seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era uma piada que estava mais preocupado com a aparência e fama do que ensinar os alunos; outro ponto que Harry estava preocupado era com a voz constante que ele ouvia pelo castelo, que somente ele ouvia. Isso sem contar os seus dois escravos, um que estava sempre preocupado e outro que queria que ele sumisse da face da Terra. No geral seu segundo ano na escola começou de forma 'tranquila'.

E assim, durante uma noite os três estavam voltando da festa de morte do Nick-quase-sem-cabeça quando Harry ouviu a voz de novo.

" _Sinto cheiro de sangue...sangue...herdeiro..."_  e a voz foi ficando cada vez mais longe, Harry correu atrás da voz como se tentasse descobrir de onde veio. Ron e Mione estavam vindo atrás e quando Harry estancou na curva do corredor eles toparam com Harry e os três caíram. A frente deles estava a gata do senhor Filch dura como um pau, pendurada na tocha e acima da tocha estava escrito em sangue:

A CÂMARA DOS SEGREDOS FOI ABERTA

INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO.*

E assim foi um tumulto na escola, onde todos os Sonserinos pensavam que o culpado era Harry e as outras casas divididas entre culpá-lo e defende-lo. Poucos dias depois da gata ter sido petrificada foi o primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano, parecia que a temporada de Quabribol começou para acalmar os alunos do que havia acontecido, o que Harry agradecia porque estava começando a ficar difícil lidar com essa mistura de ódio e amor entre os alunos.

Durante o jogo, enquanto perseguia o pomo, um balaço começou a segui-lo e mesmo que ele tenha pegado o pomo, o balaço só parou depois que havia quebrado o braço de Harry e se enterrado no chão. O professor Lockhart para mostrar que poderia consertar o braço de Harry acabou sumindo com todos os ossos do braço esquerdo de Harry.

Depois disso, Harry encontra-se, de novo, em seu quarto nos aposentos de Severus, sendo cuidado por ambos os escravos. Harry teria que tomar esquelese a cada quatro horas para nascer todos os ossos de novo, o que não haviam contado a Harry era que nascer todos os ossos doía como se estivessem quebrando cada pedaço que crescia. Severus ficou ao seu lado com uma toalha molhada sem poder fazer nada.

"Para de gritar! Você está parecendo uma criança pequena fazendo birra! E seus gritos estão me dando dor de cabeça!" disse rispidamente Adalelmo.

Harry parou de gritar, mas continuou gemendo, olhando para Adalelmo encostado na parede percebeu que o menino depois de falar, havia fechado os olhos como se estivesse se concentrando em algo. Severus também olhou para o menino, mas não falou nada pois não tinha mais como remediar. Harry ficou anestesiado na maneira que Adalelmo falou com ele, ' _Ele nunca vai querer nada de mim, acho que faço bem escondendo dos dois o tratamento que recebo dos meus tios'_ pensou Harry em meio a dor.

Adalelmo percebeu seu erro assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, o vínculo estava exigindo punição pelo modo que ele estava tratando seu Mestre, pois ele deveria estar ajudando e servindo o seu Mestre ao invés de angustiá-lo ainda mais. Voltando a abrir os alhos e olhando o menino menor, ele começou a sentir arrependimento, o menino (ainda muito pequeno para sua idade) exalava dor e angústia diante de suas palavras.

Depois de uma noite em volta de dor, mordendo os lábios para não voltar a gritar, Harry conseguiu adormecer, já com o braço inteiro. Quando acordou, Harry percebeu que não havia ninguém em seu quarto. Remexendo-se na cama, Harry percebeu que ele não estava mais com dor, pegando uma troca de roupa no armário Harry dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar banho.

Saindo do banheiro Harry viu Severus em pé e encostado no batente da porta fitando o chão, o homem parecia ao mesmo tempo preocupado e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, quase como se estivesse com raiva. Pela postura do homem, Harry diria que ele estava mais bravo que preocupado. Quando o homem olhou pra cima Harry percebeu que aqueles olhos ônix normalmente eram macios e tranquilos quando o fitavam, estavam com chamas frias de fúria, recuando assustado Harry gemeu e bateu as costas no batente da porta do banheiro.

Percebendo o medo de seu Mestre, Severus deu um passo para frente, só para Harry ter outro para trás em direção ao banheiro. Severus parou atordoado, por que seu Mestre estava com medo dele?

"Desculpe-me Mestre, não era a intenção desse escravo assustá-lo. Senhor, o que está acontecendo?" Severus falou com uma suave voz. Harry percebeu que a fúria dos olhos ônix do homem estavam menor, mas ainda estavam lá e esse fato deixava Harry perturbado e com medo do homem, sempre que um homem maior que ele tinha esse tipo de olhar, nada de bom vinha, normalmente acabava com ele sentindo muitas dores.

"N-n-na-nada S-S-se-severus. O-o q-que vo-vo-você q-queria?" gaguejou Harry. Suspirando o homem abaixou a cabeça e disse baixo e suavemente.

"Mestre, eu ouvi o chuveiro e vim chamar o senhor para o almoço." E assim para não perturbar mais ainda seu Mestre ele virou as costas e saiu do quarto.

Harry lentamente dirigiu-se a sala, onde encontrou Severus ainda de cabeça baixa perto da mesa e Adalelmo encostado nas costas da poltrona, o menino também estava de cabeça baixa. Não querendo perturbar os dois Harry sentou-se silenciosamente na cadeira e começou a comer. Severus e Adalelmo estavam observando seu Mestre enquanto o menino comia, Harry estava de cabeça baixa mordiscando o alimento sem realmente comer. Vinte minutos depois Harry desistiu de fingir de comer e levantou-se da mesa, quando ele passou pelo escravos Severus o chamou.

"Mestre!"

"Hm?" Harry respondeu voltando-se ao homem de cabeça baixa.

"Mestre, o senhor lembra-se da vez que o senhor teve que me punir?"

"Lembro sim, por quê?" Harry perguntou com medo.

"Mestre, o senhor terá que punir Adalelmo, por causa do que ele falou, no tom em que falou em uma situação em que o senhor estava debilitado sem ajudá-lo a melhorar."

Com essas palavras Harry virou-se para Adalelmo que estava olhando para o chão ainda. Harry não queria fazer isso, mas sabendo as consequências e não querendo que o menino o odiasse ainda mais por deixa-lo passar pela dor do vínculo, ele não poderia negar aplicar a punição, mesmo sabendo que não ajudaria nada no escravo mais novo deixar de odiá-lo.

"Hã, p-precisa s-ser a-algum t-tipo e-específico?"

"Não Mestre, o que o senhor escolher" foi a resposta formal de Adalelmo.

"Pode ser o mesmo que o senhor usou em mim, Mestre." Severus disse ao mesmo tempo que Adalelmo.

"C-como v-vamos f-fazer i-isso?" depois da pergunta de Harry os três passaram algum tempo sem falar nada. Severus delicadamente pegou o braço de seu Mestre, vendo como seu Mestre se encolheu com o contato, o homem recuou e soltou o braço, mas fez um gesto para que Harry se sentasse na poltrona com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

Sentando-se na poltrona, Harry baixou a cabeça e somente percebeu a movimentação no quarto quando Adalelmo subiu no seu colo do mesmo jeito que Severus subiu daquela vez. Percebendo a bunda de Adalelmo sem cueca nem nada, Harry finalmente percebeu que ele teria que bater no menino que o odiava e o menino não poderia fazer nada para revidar, só esse fato já o deixava de estômago revirado.

"Mestre, eu perguntei a ele a quantidade, o senhor deverá dar 20 a mais que o senhor me deu." Severus disse com voz entrecortada.

Harry estava preocupado, 70 palmadas por algo que o menino disse, ele não gostou da situação, mas sabia que era irreversível. E assim ele começou, de cabeça baixa, cada palmada eram lagrimas a mais derramadas, era dor a mais que o menino estava sentindo e nojo a mais que Harry sentia dele mesmo.  _'Eu não valho nada, tio Valter tinha razão, era melhor se eu tivesse morrido com meus pais.'_ pensou Harry na última palmada. Quando tudo acabou, Adalelmo se levantou e falou as mesmas palavras que Severus disse e Gerou a mesma reação de Harry.

"Obrigado Mestre pela correção feita a esse escravo." Disse o menino com voz entrecortada. E com isso Harry saiu em disparada do quarto em direção ao mesmo banheiro que da última vez, entretanto dessa vez Harry lembrou-se de trancar o banheiro.

Poucos dias depois Collin Creevey havia sido petrificado também. Aquela noite os alunos teriam aula de Duelos. Durante uma demonstração Harry duelou contra Malfoy e com um feitiço que conjurou uma cobra a partir de Malfoy a escola descobriu que ele era ofídioglota, ou seja, uma pessoa que podia falar com as cobras. E assim, todos aqueles que não eram seus amigos pensaram que ele era o herdeiro de Slytherin que havia aberto a câmara, a escola não estava mais dividida entre quem acreditava em Harry ou não, agora ninguém mais acreditava nele.

Poucos dias depois Harry achou um diário, o diário de Tom Riddle. O diário contou a Harry que quem havia aberto a câmara há 50 anos havia sido Hagrid. Antes que o trio pudesse ir falar com Hagrid, Hermione foi petrificada, portanto somente os meninos foram ver Hagrid, que estava sendo preso, e lhes disse para seguir as aranhas para saber qual era o monstro. E assim eles quase foram mortos por Aragogue, uma acromantula, mas conseguiram escapar.

Quando foram visitar Hermione na enfermaria viram que havia um papel em sua mão, que explicava que o monstro que podia petrificar as pessoas deveria ser um basilisco. Portanto os dois meninos mais o professor Lockhart foram até a câmara secreta. No final Gina foi salva de Tom Riddle (ou melhor uma memória de Voldemort), o professor Lockhart perdeu toda a memória, Harry matou o basilisco com a ajuda de Fawkes (a fênix do diretor) que trouxe o chapéu seletor e Harry tirou a espada de Gryffindor de dentro. Apesar de ter se ferido Harry não precisou ficar na enfermaria por conta das lagrimas de Fawkes.

Harry estava nos aposentos de Severus arrumando suas coisas para pegar o trem no dia seguinte, levando com ele somente o estritamente necessário para que seus tios não jogassem nada fora. ' _Bom, agora voltarei ao inferno que é a casa dos meus tios. Espero que essas férias sejam mais tranqüilas lá'_ pensou o menino enquanto observava seus dois escravos, Severus parecia que ia sentir sua falta, apesar dele não acreditar nisso, e Adalelmo, apesar do começo, estava agindo com um pouco mais de suavidade para com Harry, o que na opinião de Harry somente significava que ele estava agindo assim para não ter que ser punido novamente por conta do vínculo.

*****Fim do segundo ano*****

*tirado do segundo livro


End file.
